


Stop The World, I Wanna Get Off With You

by hharrytomlinson



Series: Sick Ideas Involving Me, Involving You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Babies, Beard Burn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dildos, Feminization, Fluff, Graduation, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Sex Toys, Shaving, Smut, Spanking, Top Louis, i feel like i wrote this so long ago im sorry i dont have all the tags, not really though its nothing gross like that i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Liam’s going to tell your mum that you can sleep in his room tonight,” Louis whispers, “and I’m going to eat you out. If that’s okay with you.”</i>
</p>
<p>Or, Louis and Harry continue their relationship and Harry just really wants to be fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop The World, I Wanna Get Off With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [16and18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/16and18/gifts).



> Part two -- aka the smutty part. Betaed by W and britpicked by L! :)

Harry Styles <harrystyles@co.uk>

to Louis Tomlinson

Mummy said yes!! Classes are from 9-4 starting in September. Can you call me?

Louis Tomlinson <louist91@londonuniversity.co.uk>

to Harry Styles

Not right now, sweet pea, I’m in class. I get out at four, did you tell her about staying with Liam?

Harry Styles <harrystyles@co.uk>

to Louis Tomlinson

Liam wants to talk to you, but mum agreed. She thinks it’ll be good for us to bond.

Liam’s waiting for Louis when he gets out of class, leaning against the wall outside of his media arts lecture room. Louis grins and re-adjusts the bag on his shoulder, walking by Liam because he knows he’s going to follow regardlessly.

“Louis,” Liam’s quick to catch up with him, “we need to go over some ground rules. How do you even know you’ll be living in London by fall? What if you and Harry break up?”

“Relax, Liam.” Louis knows he has it all planned out. “I’ve been saving since Year Eleven. I already got offered a job for the London Times to start after I graduate.”

“Whoa, really?” Liam stops for a moment, having underestimated Louis. “Well that’s not the point. I don’t want you shagging my little brother.”

“He’s not even your brother.” Louis argues. He notices the way Liam’s face falls when they enter the coffee shop on campus, sighing as they get into line. “Alright, alright, you’re totally blood related.” He lowers his voice. “You don’t need to worry, I already told Harry we aren’t having sex until he’s eighteen,  _okay_?”

Louis and Liam both order coffees and find a table toward the back of the café. Despite the long line, the tables in the café are mostly empty, except for a girl in the corner studying with a bagel by her books, and Louis and Liam, both with equally as distressed facial expressions.

“Don’t worry, Liam, I can take care of him.” Louis hasn’t seen Harry since the spring holidays, and they’re graduating in a matter of weeks, but Louis knows he can handle it, likes the seventeen year old more than ever after long nights of skyping and texting back and forth, along with the occasional email in the case that Harry’s mum is reading his texts.

“I hope you know I’m not condoning this.”

Zayn was the first to catch on that Louis had a boyfriend, after spending a movie night with him and realising there was no way to separate him from his phone. Niall was next, when he accidentally saw a nameless contact, hearts in place of anything coherent.

Liam was last, when Louis told him oh so casually that he and Harry were a bit of a thing. “Nothing serious,” he’d shrugged, but Harry and he both knew it was more serious than they let on, and their proposal for Harry taking a weekend computer science program at London University confirmed that.

“Does he even want to take the course?”

“Of course,” Louis takes a sip of his coffee, “He’s a real pro. I can link you to a website he made for us.” Louis winks, laughs at the grimace on Liam’s face, even though it’s just a site that has their names on it and a heart in the middle that changes colors when you hover over it, from red to shades of pink and purple and blue.

Liam groans and buries his head on the table and doesn’t lift it back up until his phone dings in his pocket.

Harry Styles <harrystyles@co.uk>

to Liam Payne

Mummy wants to talk to you about living arrangements next year.

Liam Payne <liamp93@londonuniversity.co.uk>

to Harry Styles

You can tell her I’m living with Niall & Zayn.

“Who’s that?” Louis’ curious, taking a sip from his coffee and turning his phone on to check the time. He has an hour and a half until his next class, plans to go to the library after Liam’s reassured that everything will work out.

“Mum wants to discuss living arrangements for next year.” Liam sighs. He’s a uni student who’s unsure about his future, just like everyone else, everyone except Louis, it appears, who can afford to live on his own straight out of uni after saving every penny he earned for so long.

“Don’t worry.” Louis needs to get going if he’s going to make it to his study group on time. “I’ve got this, okay? Harry will be fine.”

*

“Hi, Louis.” Harry giggles into the phone, and Louis swears he can hear him trip over something before there’s the sound of the springs of his mattress. “Can you hold on a moment?”

Louis leans against his pillow and glances over at Zayn’s weed poster, rolls his eyes because he is a  _mature_  college student with a boyfriend and goals for himself, an offer for a job at a serious paper and—

“Sorry,” Louis knows Harry’s blushing and smiles lazily, from where his phone’s on his pillow and even though it’s on speaker phone, he has it right up against his ear, “I had to get the cordless phone in case someone tries to listen in.”

“Very precautious.” Louis hums, wishes things were simpler, but also kind of likes the concept of having Harry be sneaky with things, especially since Louis himself is not very subtle at all, talks about  _my boyfriend this_  and  _my boyfriend that_  frequently in his everyday life.

Harry giggles again, and then, “I finished filling out the applications for the program. They’re due next week but I can submit them now.” Louis can hear typing on a computer and bites his lip extra hard in thought.

“Your mum’s all good with letting you go, then?”

Harry hums and Louis closes his eyes as he listens to Harry go on about his day. There’s a new boy in his English class named Nick, and he had hamburgers for lunch  _and_ dinner. Louis laughs into the phone when Harry pouts about how he tripped down the stairs this morning and now there’s a big bruise on his thigh.

“Want me to kiss it better, then?” Louis asks, but can’t help himself from thinking about how nice it’d be to have his mouth on Harry’s thighs.

Harry goes quiet and Louis knows he’s blushing, laughs into the phone, and only says he has to go when Zayn comes back from a lecture, grumbling about how Niall totally stood him up, that he should get that twat a planner because he’s shit at organising all the things he has to do.

“I’ve got to go, Harry. Zayn’s on the rag again.”

“Bye, Lou.” Louis knows he’s biting his lip, voice gentle and soft and grins into the phone.

“Night, babe. Love you.”

Louis hangs up before he can hear Harry’s reply.

“Did you just—“ Zayn interrupts his own rambling to raise an eyebrow at Louis, mouth slightly agape. Louis doesn’t have a response, grins into his phone and flips Zayn off when he sees a text from Harry.

7:32

Love you.

*

Graduation turns out to be a bigger deal than originally thought when Louis’ entire family drives out for the day to see him walk on stage for a minute and retrieve a degree, going as far as staying in a hotel with four munchkins and two in the oven.

As Louis’ been counting on, Liam’s family, including Harry, comes to see him, and Zayn and Niall’s families all finally meet. It’s a long ceremony of recognition that bores Louis half to death, in a graduation gown of a wretched royal blue for the longest time, before he’s finally allowed to take it off, left in khakis and a white dress shirt that he’s aware of making him look like a total twat.

After greeting Liam’s parents, Louis’ left with Liam and Harry momentarily, knowing he should return back to his family, but too busy grinning at Harry to do so.

“Please, Louis,” Liam begs, overly stressed out over a relationship that isn’t his, “don’t fuck this up.”

Louis knows that  _this_  is ruining their graduation, the relationship he’s formed with Harry’s mum, Harry’s relationship with Liam’s dad. He’s not going to, is sly enough to not do so when he exchanges a few name tags so that Liam’s family and his are not so coincidentally sat at the same table. In his defense, Niall and Zayn arranged the same thing for their families and Liam runs off to eat with them in place of his own.

“We never did get to thank you for watching Harry during the holidays, Louis.” Harry’s mum smiles at Louis before taking a bite of her salad.

“It was no problem.” Louis can’t help but set a hand on Harry’s thigh under the table, glad to finally be able to touch him after what has felt like forever. “Harry’s very low maintenance.” Louis winks in Harry’s direction jokingly, before the spotlight is off of him and Harry, and Louis and Harry’s mums are discussing what Louis plans to do after uni and Harry’s computer science program in the fall, as if it’s new information that Louis doesn’t already know.

It’s that that gives Louis the opportunity to scoot his chair closer to Harry, his sister, Lottie, on her phone on his other side and paying no mind to him.

“Liam’s going to tell your mum that you can sleep in his room tonight,” Louis whispers, “and I’m going to eat you out. If that’s okay with you.”

Harry doesn’t respond, but sets his hand on top of Louis’, inching it closer toward his crotch. He makes the quietest whiny noise when Louis moves away, spreading butter on bread innocently and peeling off a bit to pop into his mouth.

“Need you.” Harry murmurs into Louis’ ear, before Harry’s mum is asking Louis about what type of journalism he wants to go into and Louis and Harry’s hands are entwined under the table.

*

Dinner is awkward and consists of Liam, Harry, Zayn, and Louis at a bar table while Niall orders their drinks and food. Louis sits casually, his arm swung over Harry’s shoulders, with Harry’s head ducked down shyly to stare into his lap. Zayn’s staring without shame and no one looks nearly as uncomfortable as Liam.

“So are you two shagging or what?” Zayn asks rather bluntly, spectacle about Louis and Harry’s relationship.

Harry flushes a bright red while Louis asks, “Why? Do you want to join?”

“Well,” Zayn shrugs, “I figure you should give me the heads up, as I am your roommate. What if I come back from Liam and Niall’s and you’re balls deep in—“

“Zayn.” Liam warns, doesn’t want to hear it, and Louis can easily understand, but smirks anyway.

“Since it concerns you so much, you’ll be relieved to know that we aren’t shagging.” Louis lets his arm fall and finds Harry’s hand, which he sets in his lap, rubbing his palm for comfort like his mum used to do to him.

Niall returns to the table with plates of food and drinks, having to make two trips to carry it all. Set in front of Harry is a soda at Louis’ request, and in front of everyone else a beer. There’s chicken wings and chips that Louis grabs for himself and Harry, about to release his hand to allow himself to eat, but then Harry holds on tighter and leans into Louis’ side with need and Louis can’t let go of him, settles with eating with one hand instead.

“I don’t see how you plan to get away with dating without Harry’s parents knowing.”

“Well telling them wouldn’t be so great, now would it?” Louis rolls his eyes at Liam’s naivety.

“They don’t care that I’m gay.” Liam argues, but he and Louis know that’s not the problem. The age difference is.

When the focus is off of Louis and Harry, Louis spends his time making Harry giggle, murmuring nonsensical things into his ear like, “Did you use the strawberry shampoo I sent you?” and “I was going to shave for you this morning but I’m glad I didn’t.” right after Harry confesses that he likes how rough Louis’ facial hair feels against the side of his face.

“You two are gross.” Niall complains with a scrunched up nose and chicken finger halfway to his mouth.

“As if you three aren’t any better.” Louis snorts. “I’m going to go get more drinks. Want anything?”

Before Niall can respond, Louis’ kissing Harry on the cheek and getting out of the booth, heading over toward the bar where he orders two drinks and a beer for Niall. When he returns to the table, he sets the medium sized glass of hot pink liquid and too much vodka in front of Harry and whispers, “You’ll like this.” into his ear before sitting down beside him.

Niall tries to lean over the table to kiss Louis on the lips in thanks for his own drink, but Louis kicks him in the shin from under the table, before swirling the straw of his own drink and taking a sip. When he notices the bright pink color of Harry’s lips from the cold drink in his hands, he can’t help but kiss him, and then one kiss turns into a few more and Liam’s foot is stomping hard on top of his from under the table.

“I swear to god, Liam, the next time you’re about to shag Zayn in our room I’m going to pour ice cold water in your pants.” Louis takes a sip of his drink, glaring at Liam through the rim.

“Well, seeing as we have to be moved out of dorms by tomorrow, that won’t be a problem.”

Louis opens his mouth, about to protest, before realising that Liam’s right. He can’t believe how fast uni’s gone and dreads the next three months he’s promised to spend at home before moving into an apartment in the middle of London, somewhere near London uni for sure.

“Lou?” Harry asks quietly when he’s nearly done with his drink. Louis’ aware of how much alcohol is in it and that Harry’s a lightweight, rubs up and down his boyfriend’s arm and kisses his neck out of the desire to do so for so long. “Do you think I’ll be able to see you over the summer?”

Louis smiles and plays with a curl out of place in the back of Harry’s head. “’Course,” he kisses him on the mouth, “not sure how I’d get on without you.” He kisses him on the nose, the cheek, and the neck, can’t wait to get back to his dorm, and is glad when he finally sees Niall asking for the check, takes out his wallet to pay his fair share of the tab, including Harry’s portion, before heading outside to find them a taxi, Harry under his arm and in his coat after Louis insists on giving it to him.

“Lou?” Harry asks in the taxi, quietly so no one else can hear, “Do you think we’ll still be together in a year?”

*

Harry’s so obviously nervous, despite being tipsy, keeps fiddling with his hands against the wall on Louis’ bed. Louis has his feet up in his lap and is flipping through CDs, asking Harry which one he likes, trying to make things special.

“Why do we need music?” Harry eventually asks, twiddling with a loose thread on Louis’ jeans.

Louis sits up with a sigh and opens one of the CD cases, taking out the disc. He gets his legs off of Harry’s lap and sits on them instead, setting the back of the case of Ed Sheeran’s latest album out in front of him to let him see the tracklist.

“Well, I don’t want the neighbours getting jealous.” Louis winks and reaches over toward the CD player on his nightstand to slip the disc in, turning the device on and volume up. There’s an unspoken rule among everyone – no one plays music this loud unless they’re trying to hide moans and grunts and the occasional banging of the headboard against the wall. It’s courtesy, if anything.

Harry bites his lip with flushed cheeks and looks down at the CD case in his lap while Louis gets up to lock the door, Zayn over at Liam and Niall’s for the night.

“Relax, okay?” Louis kneels on the bed, straddling Harry and speaking over the loud beat of the music, “You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.” With that, he leans down to kiss Harry on the lips, thankful for finally being able to be alone with him. He gently leans him away from the wall and toward the head of the bed, a soft head of curls hitting his pillow.

Louis lets his hands roam from Harry’s waist to under his shirt, thumbs roaming over his nipples, but not for long for they find the button to his jeans soon after.

“Lou,” Harry murmurs softly against Louis’ lips, causing him to stop, “can you, um, can you go slower?”

He seems too hesitant for Louis, so he nods his head, moving his hands back to Harry’s waist and kissing his neck gently, making sure not to leave a mark as to avoid suspicion from his parents.

“Do you want to just kiss?” Louis asks against Harry’s neck, breathing in the smell of strawberries and something else he can’t pinpoint. Harry shakes his head lightly and nods his head for Louis to undo the button of his jeans, watching him drag his pants down his legs. “You don’t need to worry, love.” Louis kneels in between Harry’s legs and kisses the tops of his thighs, “I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Harry nods his head when Louis asks if it’s okay if he pulls his boxers down and whimpers when Louis kisses the tip of his half hard penis. Louis holds onto one of his thighs with one hand and uses the other to tease the base of Harry’s cock, rubbing him gently and licking where he knows will have Harry hard quickly.

“Lou,” Harry murmurs, “can you, um, it’s sensitive.” He makes a whimpering noise when Louis wraps his mouth around his balls, pinning his penis to his tummy and looking up at Harry in the process. When Louis takes his mouth off of Harry, he gives him a sweet smile and taps his thigh.

“Can you lift your legs for me, darling?”

“Are you going to,” Harry’s panting and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, having the stamina of a seventeen year old boy, “like, gay stuff?”

Louis laughs against his thigh and kisses him, having the best view of the prettiest bum.

“Definitely the gay stuff.”

Louis starts by kissing Harry’s tip again, making his way toward his bright red balls, and then his bum, where he lifts Harry’s legs higher and kisses right between his cheeks. The increase of Harry’s pulse and buck of his hips serves as encouragement for Louis to press his tongue up against him, using the other hand to wank him. He feels like he could go on for hours, but knows Harry won’t last that long during his first time getting eaten out, tries to be slow, but can’t help but wanting to give Harry all that he can.

“Louis,” Harry moans, “I need to,” he shakes his head as Louis watches him from between his legs, observant, “can’t,” he doesn’t get to finish because Louis crawling back over him and wiping the hair away from his forehead, kissing the corner of his neck and using his other hand to get Harry off quickly, desperate to give him the relief he deserves for being so patient and good for so long.

“You look beautiful.” Louis murmurs, watching the way Harry’s eyes squeeze shut as his mouth parts and he bucks into Louis’ hand. He keeps his face right beside Harry’s, mouth by his ear while he comes and Louis wanks him through his orgasm, kissing the side of his forehead when he’s done and his chest and Louis’ hand are covered. “Such a good boy.” Louis commends.

Harry pants and suddenly has a bright red color on his cheeks, turning his face to hide into Louis’ chest from embarrassment. Louis rubs his back with his non-come covered hand and kisses his cheek.

“I’m going to go get a cloth to clean us up, yeah?” Louis’ about to move away from Harry, but Harry shakes his head.

“Please, Lou,” he pouts against the fabric of Louis’ shirt, “five more minutes?”

Louis sighs. He settles on three.

*

When Louis returns to his dorm with a warm cloth and bottled water from the vending machines down the hall, he finds Harry asleep on his back, as to not get come everywhere. His head is lulled to the side and on his shoulder and Louis kisses him awake, first his lips and then his eyelids until they’re fluttering beneath his mouth and he decides to move away to wipe his stomach.

“I got you a water.” Louis kisses Harry’s hip and helps pull his boxers back up his long legs. He can’t help when he thinks idly of how nice Harry would look in panties while he’s gently wiping the tip of Harry’s penis clean.

“Thanks.” Harry murmurs quietly and grabs the cold bottle from where Louis’ set it wittily between his cheek and Louis’ pillow.

“You okay, love?” Louis sets the cloth on his bedside table and leans over the stretch of Harry’s lanky body, elbows beside his head while he admires his boyfriend. “You’re either tired or regretting me eating you out.”

“S’not that.” Harry shakes his head. “I don’t—you want me to do it to you, though, right?”

Louis smiles and shakes his head, sweeping some of Harry’s fringe out of his face.

“Why not?” Harry moves his head to rest his cheek against Louis’ arm, kissing his tattooed skin.

Leaning down to Harry’s ear, Louis whispers secretively, “I wanked to the thought of this this morning.”

*

Harry and Louis are lying in bed with the last track of Ed Sheeran’s album playing, faded to a low hum after Louis turns the volume down.

“Lou?” Harry asks from where he’s cuddled up to Louis’ chest. He’d asked Louis to take his shirt off with flushed cheeks and Louis had replied, “Only if you take off yours,” with a cheeky wink, joking in all seriousness.

Louis hums for Harry to go on and leans his face down to smell Harry’s hair, can’t help but appreciate the fruity scent.

“My, um, my bum burns.”

Louis laughs with his mouth open and leans his head down to Harry’s cheek, scraping his beard against his soft skin to murmur, “That’s from my beard.”

Harry’s blush goes without saying.

*

In the morning, Louis wakes up with Harry gone and groans at the empty feeling in his bed. The creak of the door has him awake and sitting up, finding Zayn suddenly in the room with Harry behind him, toiletry bag in hand.

“I showed Harry the bathroom.” Zayn answers Louis’ confused expression and rolls his eyes. In return, Louis leans against his headboard and watches Harry return his things to his suitcase. “Harry’s going out to breakfast with Liam and his family this morning.”

“And I’m not invited?” Louis pouts.

“Not unless you want to come as Harry’s boyfriend.”

Louis grabs one of the pillows behind his head and throws it at Zayn, wiping the sleep from his eyes afterward.

“Besides, you’ve got to pack. Doesn’t Jay want to see you?”

Louis groans and when Harry’s within reach, he grabs his wrist, pulling him onto his bed and in between his legs. Feeling clingier than usual, Louis hugs Harry from behind by his waist and buries his face into his back, feeding off of the soft giggle he emits.

“This is my goodbye?” Louis teases. “We aren’t going to see each other for another twelve years and you’re giggling?”

“You can visit.” Harry turns around to kneel in between Louis’ legs and grins. Louis spots Zayn leaving the room out of the corner of his eye but doesn’t say anything, is too focused on Harry’s mouth and how cute he looks in the morning. “You can stay over as Liam’s guest.” He suggests, enthusiasm and optimism in his face.

Louis smiles and leans in to kiss Harry on the mouth, moving to his neck afterward with desire for the warmth.

“I’ll call you, okay?” Louis knows that these bits of time they’re allowed to spend together are worth it. “How about seven tonight?” He plans to sleep the entire car ride home and eat as much of his mum’s cooking that’ll fit in his belly before the Rovers game on TV.

“Okay.” Harry looks down and fiddles with his fingers, seemingly anxious, and Louis knows why.

“I love you.” Louis offers, lifting his index and middle fingers under Harry’s chin to raise his head.

Harry blushes and kisses Louis quickly, before realizing the time and that he better get going if he doesn’t want to be late.

“Love you.” Harry giggles, nearly tripping on his suitcase out the door, and Louis flops back against his bed, before cursing under his breath when he realizes how late in the morning it is for himself.

*

“You are a terrible son,” Louis’ mum never fails to let him forget, “come here, did you shower this morning?”

“Yes, mum.” Louis groans, but lets his mum smell his hair anyway.

“Strawberry?” She quirks an eyebrow, both her and Louis knowing that it’s not his, that he buys the cheap stuff from the dollar store that smells like nothing. “I suppose you had to transition to living into a house full of girls for the summer one way or another. Wait a second, will you, come into the room, at least, we’re waiting on Lottie.”

“’Course.” Louis rolls his eyes, but steps out of the hotel room doorway and lets his mum close the door behind him. His things are in his mum’s boot after she’d left the car unlocked and Liam had nearly had a fit trying to find her car, complaining about how he was going to be late for lunch. Louis kissed him on the cheek on his way out, knowing how much Liam hates it when he does that with tongue, and grabbed all of his things out of his trunk, before transporting them into his mum’s.

Louis settles on the couch, rolling his eyes at how much his mum must’ve paid for the suite, compliments of her rich fiancé, he assumes, who’s currently away on business despite his pregnant wife at home. Regardless, Louis has no opinion on him, figures it’s not entirely his place to have one since he’ll be living in London full time pretty soon.

“Louis,” Phoebe approaches Louis and hops onto his lap herself, ten years old and still nearly the same size as she was at the age of five, except now she has all her teeth and drags her index finger across Louis’ beard with a squint of her eyes. “Why don’t you shave like Dan?”

Louis smiles and leans down to rub his beard against Phoebe’s neck, answering, “That’s why.” when the giggle she elicits fills the entire suite. Fizzy comes over to sit beside Louis while she waits, and Phoebe starts to tell Louis about what they’re currently learning in school, since her school hasn’t broken up yet, and won’t for another month.

“I’m tired.” Phoebe eventually sulks against Louis’ chest and yawns, and Louis has her sit upright to stay awake.

“If you fall asleep you won’t be able to eat any chocolate chip pancakes with me.” Louis pouts. “And then the whole day will be ruined and I’ll have to ask Daisy, who we both know hates pancakes, and—“

“Okay, okay,” Phoebe laughs, “I’m up.”

Louis rolls a suitcase that isn’t his to the elevator with Phoebe on his back, having decided that he’d go down to the car on his own and that Lottie was undoubtedly going to take a few years. He sets Phoebe down in the lobby, before holding her hand to go outside and put the suitcase in the trunk beside his own.

By the time everyone’s ready to go, Louis’ in the car with his phone out, starting a text to Harry.

_Love you. xx_

_Was wondering if you still feel the beard burn in between your legs?_

*

Louis’ lounging on his childhood bed, phone on his forehead and music playing from his speakers when he feels the buzz. There’s a new picture message from Harry and once it finishes loading, he notices it’s the redness of the skin in between Harry’s thighs, his boxers rolled up as far as they’ll go to show bits of the beginning of his bum.

Louis can’t help but laugh out loud, accidentally dropping his phone on his face.

He laughs through the pain.

*

June 5th

Harry: Liam says you’re visiting in July ???

Louis: Was supposed to be a surprise…

Harry: Sorry L

Harry: I can make it better??

Louis: How?

[insert pic of harry]

Louis: You’re going to ruin me, love.

Harry: xx

June 7th

Louis: Liam tells me he’s teaching you to drive??

Louis: Thought that was my job as the older boyfriend L

Harry: You’re a terrible driver

Louis: I’m withholding sex

Harry: We aren’t even  _having_  sex

Louis: I love you x

June 12th

Louis: Sorry I fell asleep on the phone last night, mum has everyone up all night with her vomiting = no sleep = I’m very tired

Harry: I love pregnant people

Louis: ??

Harry: I mean babies

Louis: ??

Harry: I want a baby

Louis: You’re 17.

June 16th

Louis: I’ve solved your baby dilemma.

Harry: Did you find me a baby?

Louis: My mum’s having twins.

June 21st

Louis: Visiting the first week of July… it’s confirmed!

Louis: One condition, though

Harry: Yes?

Louis: You spend the night with me in a hotel. xx

Harry: Okay ;)

*

Louis parks a few streets away from Harry’s house, even though Harry insists that his parents aren’t home. It’s just to be sure, even though a part of him really just doesn’t want to risk facing Liam, who’ll make him promise that he’ll treat Harry well, again, which is really what’s gotten them into this mess in the first place.

When Harry’s on the kerb in front of Louis’ car (which is really just his mum’s old car, not officially his, but he’s been allowed to borrow it for the time being), he leans down while Louis unrolls the window.

“Can I help you?” Louis grins, squinting toward the sun with his sunglasses up on his forehead.

“Don’t be rude,” Harry pouts, leaning forward until Louis kisses his bottom lip, “open the boot.”

Louis clicks a button beside his steering wheel to open the boot, before turning the car on. Once Harry’s in the passenger seat, he gets his seatbelt on and puts the car in drive, glancing over to Harry to make sure he’s correctly buckled.

“This yours?” Harry asks, opening the glove box curiously, only to find the drivers manual inside.

“Mum’s.”

“Oh.” Harry nods his head and shuts the glove compartment. They don’t talk about Louis’ mum and soon-to-be step dad frequently for a reason.

“And you? How’s the driving going?”

“S’good.” Harry shrugs and glances out the window. “Liam’s very precautious when it comes to driving.”

“Ha!” Louis nearly snorts. “I guess that’s what you get for not letting me teach you.”

Harry’s pouting again and Louis makes a grab for his hand while he gets out of his parking space and heads toward the main road, coincidentally passing Harry’s house on the way.

“Did you get a new tattoo?” Harry lifts the sleeve of Louis’ jacket, up toward his wrist toward the skull and cross bones.

“For you.” Louis winks and sets his hand on Harry’s thigh. The car is small, crowded with just two people inside, and had never worked out well for his mother of five. He can practically hear Harry’s nervous pulse and laughs, moving his hand back onto the steering wheel when they turn into the city.

*

“How long are you staying?” Louis and Harry wait in line at the hotel desk, their bags on the ground beside them while they wait for the people in front of them to leave. Louis has an arm slung around Harry’s waist, their bodies close enough to make up for their time apart.

“However long you are.” Louis smiles and presses his mouth to Harry’s head until the line moves up and he hands his credit card over.

The hotel is three stars but nice nevertheless, no porter to help them carry their things to their room, but the room itself is big and bright, with a small kitchen and large bath tub, along with one large bed with a soft white duvet.

Harry goes into the bathroom to change into comfortable clothing, for it’s the middle of the afternoon and they’d discussed just hanging out for a while.

Shouting out to Harry, Louis notes, “There’s a nice pool,” while he glances at the hotel’s brochure. “Oh! And arcade if you want to check it out later. There’s also two restaurants that we have to pick from, but if they look rubbish we can just drive some place. I know there’s a mall near—“

Harry comes out of the bathroom and Louis falls back onto the bed, seated on the edge with the brochure beside him, where his hands are supporting his body on the mattress.

“S’that my jumper, love?” It’s the one Louis had let Harry borrow during break, with London University’s logo printed in white against grey fabric.

Louis can see the bare length of Harry’s legs, but because of the length of the jumper, his boxers are hidden, or what Louis assumes to be boxers until he steps forward and the jumper lifts. It doesn’t appear like he’s wearing anything underneath until he’s standing in front of Louis.

“What’re you wearing, Harry?” Louis moves his hands to Harry’s waist, bringing his arms under his jumper to do so, and then lifting the fabric. He feels lace before he sees it, pink and clinging to Harry’s body.

Harry crawls onto the bed to straddle Louis’ lap, and it’s only then that the jumper completely lifts, collecting around his waist and above the waistband of the panties.

Louis notices it too quickly and drags a hand in between Harry’s legs.

“It wouldn’t fit in the front.” Harry murmurs, explaining why his cock’s tucked in between his legs. Louis’ not in protest, scoots back on the bed and lets Harry kiss him with a hand on his chest. Louis’ hand stays on Harry’s bum, his fingers reaching in between his legs and petting the tip of Harry’s dick while he squirms.

“Can I take it out?” Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips. “Feels weird.”

Louis laughs and kisses Harry on the side of the mouth, shaking his head no. The bed’s soft and smells like laundry powder and his boy’s on top of him. There’s a nice view outside their window and Louis thinks that nothing could be better.

That is, at least, until Harry makes a small whiny noise and crawls down Louis’ body, fitting himself in between his boyfriend’s legs. He’s suddenly fixated on Louis’ belt, fixing the leather free from wrapped around his waist.

“Harry, darling,” Louis starts, but then his cock is out and Harry’s breath hits the tip in an instant. “Love, the curtains are open.”

Harry ignores Louis and gives his first blow job, rubbing himself dry in the process. He ruins one out of his many pairs of panties and nearly his throat, all around his face covered in come, which Louis kisses clean upon getting the chance to catch his breath.

Even though his pants are messy, Harry crawls under the covers and buries himself and Louis with the duvet. He hooks a leg in between Louis’ and rests with his head under Louis’ chin, on his side and playing with his boyfriend’s hand resting in the middle of his torso.

“Lou?” Harry’s voice is soft and it’s the first thing they’ve said to one another since they’ve came. Louis hums in reply, so Harry shuffles a bit to get comfortable, bites his lip before releasing it, and asks, “Are we going to have sex?”

“Are you eighteen?” Louis’ lip quirks in a small grin and Harry shakes his head, keeping his gaze on Louis’ tanned skin. “Then no, course not, love.”

“Oh.” Louis notices the obviously discomfort in Harry’s reply, not accepting Louis’ answer completely. He looks down at his boy and nudges the top of his head with his chin.

“Why do you ask?”

Harry shrugs, like he doesn’t know, but ends up justifying his question anyway. “There’s a boy at school,” Harry traces a circle on Louis’ tummy to distract himself, “and I told him that I was spending a couple nights with you in a hotel an hour away, and he thought we were going to have sex. So when I told him we weren’t he, um, he thought I’d misinterpreted the situation, that I was wrong.”

“You’re out at school?” Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s back and nudges him, shaking his shoulders lightly because he knows that he wasn’t out when he was seventeen, hadn’t really taken much thought into sexuality at that point. University was it for him, had gotten him right onto an entirely different breed of horses.

Harry shakes his head no. “Just Nick. He, um, likes boys.” They both know that Harry’s not at the stage where he’s using the word gay yet, has just decided that he likes  _Louis_ , who just so happens to have male parts, the same as Harry.

Louis hums in agreement.

“Lou?” Harry asks again. “He’s not wrong, is he? Shouldn’t we be having sex? Don’t you want to have sex with me?”

“Aw, babe,” Louis can’t help but laugh and hold Harry closer, kissing the top of head, “s’not you, love, I’m sure you’re perfectly fuckable. I just want to wait until you’re an adult, okay? I know you’re legal now, but sex is a big deal and I don’t want you regretting it.”

Harry turns to press his cheek to Louis’ chest and nuzzles his skin, sighing lightly.

“Am I boring you without my dick up your ass?”

“Don’t say it like that.” Harry scrunches up his nose. “It doesn’t sound very appealing like that. Sounds painful.”

“Sorry, my bad,” Louis runs a hand through Harry’s hair and tries again, “am I boring you without my  _genitalia_  grazing your  _bum_.”

Harry giggles and sits up, ignoring the wetness in his panties and taking the nearest pillow to hit Louis with in the face. He tries to crawl away, but ends up with Louis tugging him back by the waist. It’s unintentional that Louis ends up pulling Harry to sit over his head, and then his teeth end up pulling the panties away, officially ruining the lace, and his mouth is pressed tightly to the prettiest hole he’s seen.

“Didn’t we just…?” Harry’s confused, but his breathing’s hitched, and Louis kisses the back of Harry’s balls, pressing a finger into him because it’s the most he can do without lube.

“I know, love, tell me if you want me to stop, though, okay?”

Harry nods his head and nearly falls forward when Louis presses his tongue to him, nearly stabs his teeth through his bottom lip trying to hold in all the moans Louis encourages.

*

They go to a restaurant in the hotel out of their own laziness for dinner. They’re seated at a booth in the back of the restaurant, but Harry and Louis still sit on the same side, with Harry against the wall and Louis’ arm draped over the back of his seat.

Harry and Louis pick up their menus simultaneously, and Louis points out things that look good, flipping to the desserts and pointing to the custard specifically, “Looks like come.” he says and Harry giggles into his older boyfriend’s shoulder while Louis kisses the top of his head and moves the menu closer to their faces.

When Louis uses his menu as a divider, Harry pouts and sets his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Shh,” Louis hisses playfully, “I don’t want you cheating.” He peeks behind his menu briefly before flipping toward the drinks section. By the time the waiter comes to take their orders, the menus are stacked neatly in a pile in the middle of the table and Louis’ holding Harry’s hand in his lap, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s palm.

Harry orders chocolate milk and even though he’d originally planned for water, Louis follows because he can’t remember the last time he ordered chocolate milk in a restaurant, or drank it in general, isn’t entirely opposed to milk so he doesn’t need to mask the flavor in order to enjoy it.

Harry blows bubbles into his drink with a straw and giggles into his drink when Louis presses a kiss to his rosy cheeks. The waiter comes in a timely manner with Harry’s burger and Louis’ chicken alfredo.

The waiter eyes the opposing booth and asks if anyone else is going to be joining them, and when Harry smiles naively and shakes his head, Louis squeezes his hand tightly from under the table to shade him from the judging glances and snarky underlining of the waiter’s tone.

When the waiter leaves, Louis kisses Harry on the lips because he can before taking a bite from his meal, never letting Harry’s fingers fall from in between his in the process.

For dessert, Louis and Harry order a large sundae with two spoons, but only end up using one when Louis takes turns between feeding himself and Harry.

“I like the chocolate.” Harry leans into Louis’ shoulder and opens his mouth when the metal utensil nears his lips.

“Good,” Louis hums, “you’re not getting any.”

Harry begins to pout with a fat bottom lip that Louis not so accidentally smears vanilla ice cream over, kissing his mouth clean afterward.

Louis ends up eating a hunk of hot fudge because he can, and kisses Harry afterward to make up for it, tongue and all, and probably feeding Harry some of the fudge at the same time.

When they’re finally full and tired, Louis asks for the check and holds Harry’s hand on the way out of the restaurant, heading down a few halls before finding the elevator and taking it up to their room to relax for the rest of the night.

*

Harry and Louis are both showered (after Louis insisted they took separate showers, saying how he didn’t want to turn into a proper sex addict) and Louis’ in just his pants while Harry’s dressed in Louis’ Uni hoodie again, except this time his panties are a light purple. When Harry crawls down the bed to fetch the remote, laying on his tummy with his shirt failing to cover his bum, Louis watches him, eyes trained on the roundness of his bum and thoughts displaying how he knows Harry shaves his legs. He’s not focusing on the channel Harry’s changing the television to, doesn’t even realize America’s Next Top Model is on (not that he’d care anyway – he’s not  _that_  gay) because Harry has him terribly distracted.

“Babe, aren’t you gonna lay with me?” Louis asks, because he knows he’s going to be hard in a matter of minutes if he allows his mind to wander.

Harry glances over his shoulder and uncrosses his long legs to go to the head of the bed where Louis is. Thankfully, he gets under the covers with Louis, and Louis relieves his own sexual tension by resting an arm around Harry’s waist, low enough that he can feel his love handles from the opposing side, but high enough that he’s not grazing the lace of his panties.

“What’re we watching?” Louis already knows, but grins at the way Harry blushes when he’s questioned.

“America’s Next Top Model.” Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and moves his legs close enough to Louis’ under the covers, so that Louis can feel how smooth his freshly shaven legs are, even though that’s clearly not his intention.

“Tyra Banks is weird.” Louis scrunches up his nose and lifts the hem of Harry’s sweater, trailing his fingertips over warm skin.

Harry hums and doesn’t disagree, especially when Louis slides his fingertips past the waistband of his panties, rubbing his bare hip gently.

“When you’re eighteen,” Louis murmurs in a whisper into Harry’s ear, “I promise we’ll be doing more than watching some fashion competition show when we spend the night together, okay?”

Harry bites his lip. He nods his head and leans into Louis’ hand, even if it’s doing nothing more than resting there.

*

The summer is too long for Harry and Louis’ relationship, but they somehow hurdle through it, especially when they’ve both got summer jobs to be distracted with. Harry gets a job down the road from his house where he works with old ladies and pastries, and sends Louis pictures of nearly everything he makes, grinning over the phone about how his piping skills have been improving. Louis gets a job in his town’s public library and spends long hours putting away books in rooms no one visits anymore, texting Harry how close to death he is, and grumbling into the speaker with food in his mouth during break.

At night, they each lay in bed with the phone to their ears and heads on their pillows until they fall asleep. Somehow, they live.

*

The first thing Louis does after nearly a month without seeing Harry is hug him. Harry naturally leans his head on Louis’ shoulder and hugs back, the door to Louis’ new flat wide open.

“Missed you.” Louis hums, inhales because he wants to cherish the smell of Harry forever. “You smell like bread and I missed you.”

“There’s a bakery across the street from here. I wanted to get you a housewarming gift, but I couldn’t find any potted plants that I thought you’d like, so I got croissants instead.”

Louis releases Harry and grins, grabbing the box from Harry’s hands and gesturing for him to come in so he can close the door.

“What time do you have class?”

“Noon.”

“And when does it end?” Louis walks past Harry and toward the kitchen while Harry sets his bag down by the doorway. Louis notes to bring that into his room later.

“Four. I’m supposed to have homework that’ll take a few hours.”

“Well that’s no fun.” Louis pouts, leaning on his toes to take two plates out of the cabinets. He opens the box and sets a large croissant on each, before handing Harry his plate and having him sit down on the couch.

“Your home looks nice.” Harry smiles, accepting the plate and seating himself beside Louis on the couch.

“Thanks.” Louis takes a bite from his croissant and could nearly moan out loud, for it’s soft and warm and terribly good. “It came furnished.”

Harry criss-crosses his legs and socked feet in front of him on the couch, shoes abandoned by the door.

“Do you have a guest room?” Harry asks out of curiosity, but Louis catches onto him, knows he’s wondering where he’ll be sleeping two nights a week, from directly home from school on Friday to Sunday evening. It’s Friday and almost five and they  _should_  be eating dinner, but Louis supposes it’d be better to wait until late, wants Harry to settle in a bit first after being on a train for two hours.

“I do.” Louis hums. “But you won’t be sleeping there. You know that, love.”

Harry blushes and looks down, but back up when Louis sets his plate down on the coffee table and leans in to kiss him. Louis moves Harry’s plate to the table, beside his own, and leans far enough into Harry that Harry’s laying on the couch being hovered over.

They kiss for the first time in nearly a month and have no problems finding one another’s movements, Louis holding onto Harry’s waist and pinning one of his wrists to the couch, and Harry’s tongue moving with Louis’, following him.

When Louis’ successfully half hard, he presses his hips to Harry’s and puts enough pressure on him so that he can feel his erection. Harry squirms away and Louis’ mouth falls to his cheek, picking up and kissing his neck instead.

“Lou, I did something bad.” Harry confesses and tries to sit up, but can’t until Louis sits up as well, eyebrows furrowed as he fears for the worst.

“Okay?” Louis asks. “What’d you do, love?”

“You know that boy I told you about. Nick?” Harry bites his lip and twiddles with his fingers, refusing to look Louis in the eye. “Well, um, he kissed me.”

“That it?” Louis’ confused.

“Aren’t you mad?” Harry gets the courage to look Louis in the eyes and leans against the arm of the couch.

“When did it happen?” Louis’ not mad, is the thing. He’s dated Zayn, who used to get drunk and make out with other guys  _in front of_  Louis. Louis’ used to it and doesn’t mind.

“Two weeks ago.” Harry bites his bottom lip anxiously, despite Louis’ calm reaction. “He asked me out, but I said no.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you say no?” Louis takes his plate off the coffee table and takes a bite out of his croissant casually.

“Aren’t we, um,” Harry looks pale and very confused, suddenly so unsure of himself, “aren’t we dating, Lou? Like boyfriend dating?”

“Harry,” Louis sighs and sits up, straightening his back, “You’re seventeen. I don’t want to stop you from fun movie nights and study dates and prom.”

Harry stays silent for a while. He keeps his eyes trained on his lap and Louis sighs, standing to bring the plates to the kitchen. When he returns, he clarifies.

“I mean, obviously you shouldn’t be having romantic attraction toward him, you know? Since you are in a relationship. Or sexual, actually, don’t shag him.” Louis itches his beard to try and think. “Just,” he sighs and groans in confusion, “I don’t know, Harry, I don’t want it to be ten years from now and we’re both bald and hate one another and you think  _Wow, I wonder how my relationship with Nick would’ve been if I wasn’t with Louis at the time?_ and then you go to look Nick up on Facebook and he has a head full of hair with a husband  _with a full head of hair_  and you get depressed and hate me.”

Louis seats himself beside Harry on the couch and runs a hand over his face. Harry’s seated with his legs to his chest, facing his boyfriend, and Louis’ facing the television that’s displaying a black screen.

“I don’t like him.” Harry murmurs. “I like you, though.” His voice has gone soft and Louis really wishes it hasn’t.

“I love you, Harry, don’t make me say it again.” With a need to make Harry smile, Louis moves his face toward his and nudges his nose, forcing him to look up and grinning into his mouth.

“Why aren’t you mad?” Harry asks in a whisper, reaching for Louis’ hand to hold. He gets soft and quiet sometimes, shy like when they first met and Louis smiles in nostalgia.

“Do you want me to be mad?”

Harry shrugs. “Yes.” It’s barely a murmur of a syllable, but Louis catches it.

Running his hands through Harry’s hair and caressing his cheek, Louis uses his index and middle fingers to lift Harry’s head from under his chin, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How come, darling?”

“I want you to punish me.” Harry leans into Louis, then. He crawls into his lap and straddles him, head moving to the crook of Louis’ neck while Louis supports him with his hand on his lower back. “I saw this video,” Harry starts, “I want you to spank me.”

Louis can feel himself getting hard, especially when Harry undoes his jeans and kicks them off, letting Louis tug him down over his lap.

Harry’s wearing boxers, and when Louis asks, “No panties today?” Harry responds with, “I don’t want my mum finding them in the wash.”

“Well that’s no good.” Louis tsks. He notices Harry’s hands moving to pull his boxers down, and pins the boy’s wrists to his back instead mercilessly, making sure he won’t move them, before tugging the fabric from the waistband that’s left marks imprinted in Harry’s skin.

When Harry’s naked in Louis’ lap minus his t-shirt, that’s a bit big and for a nameless band, Louis rests his hand on Harry’s bum and holds it in his hand.

“We need a safe word.” Louis says. “Do you know what that is?”

“Can we do red?” Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth before burying his face into the couch from where he’s sprawled across the furniture.

“You like the color system?”

A small nod of curls has Louis’ hand falling down on Harry’s bum for the first time. With it, Harry’s body juts forward, and Louis can see his cock falling between his legs, the bright red color of his balls squeezed in front of his bum.

“Harder.” Harry demands, but Louis’ not having it, even waits a minute before he delivers the next spank to make a point. With it, Harry whimpers.

Harry’s bum is already bright red with two handprints and Louis wishes he had his phone on him to take a picture, but it’s all the way in the kitchen and moving from his spot on the couch would be sinful.

“Lou?” Harry asks after a third spanking. His hands are still behind his back like a good boy. “I’m hard.”

Louis laughs, wants to say  _me too_ , but instead spanks him again, this time letting his fingers linger over the back of Harry’s balls afterward.

It goes on like that until Harry’s bum is red all over and there’s no ounce of paleness left, plump and probably swollen instead. He knows it’s going to be too much soon, so when Harry says, “Red.” his hand freezes.

“You ready to sit up, love?” Louis asks. He rubs Harry’s waist with his thumb, prepared for when Harry needs help sitting up. There’s lotion in the bathroom that hasn’t been opened but he knows it smells like raspberries and bought it specifically for when Harry stayed over – for a bath, he’d assumed, not after a spanking served as punishment for kissing another guy.

“No,” Harry shakes his head, “keep going.”

“Harry, you said red. That means you want me to stop.”

“I know, but,” Harry stops for a second, like he needs to recollect his thoughts. Louis can feel how hard Harry is against his thigh and doesn’t blame him. “I want to safe word and then for you to keep going.”

“Oh.” Louis murmurs. “Say black, then, okay? Black can be our safe word for safe wording.”

Harry’s about to speak, but Louis spanks him again. This time, Harry comes, and Louis can feel his come leaking onto his jeans, staining them, most likely.

Louis doesn’t stop.

“Red.” Harry cries, but he keeps going. “Stop, red.” Harry begins to squirm, despite his hands staying in place, barely moving an inch, and Louis pins him back down, keeps him there and reaches between his thighs and to Harry’s stomach to wrap a hand around his cock, before releasing him.

Things come to a slow shortly after, and when Harry says black, Louis settles, rubs his boy’s bum softly until he notices how sore and raw it looks and slips out from beneath him, leaving his boxers underneath his body to keep from staining the couch.

“Lou,” Harry cries, and when Louis sees his face, he notices how flushed it is, how puffy his bottom lip is from pulling and biting at it, and the tears in his eyes that are yet to fall from being so overwhelmed. “Don’t go.”

“I’m gonna get you some lotion, okay, love? I’ll be right back.”

Harry sniffles, and by the time Louis returns, taking his place with Harry in his lap again, Harry’s nearly asleep, only murmuring something incoherent under his breath upon Louis’ return.

Louis kisses the side of Harry’s head when he has his boy in his lap and lotion beside him on the couch. Harry’s bum is still just as soft, despite the level of redness of his skin, and he ends up only flipping him over onto his back to clean his stomach and penis, before pulling a pair of his sweatpants up his boyfriend’s legs, leaving out the boxers because he’s honestly not a fan. After seeing Harry in panties, Louis can’t imagine him without, and doesn’t want to have to.

Once Louis’ changed into sweatpants and has thrown everything into the wash, he crawls beside Harry on the couch and turns the television on low. Shifting in his sleep, Harry moves to sleep on top of Louis, nuzzling into his neck, before his small breaths are hitting his skin on a constant.

It’s not long before Harry wakes up and Louis’ hand falls from his lower waist when he goes to sit up.

“My bum hurts.” Harry pouts. Louis moves to sit up to give Harry room to sit down on the couch, and puts the television on mute.

“I put some lotion on it. We should probably do more before bed, though.” Louis bites the inside of his cheek, hesitant in changing the topic. “Love, I think we need to talk about the safe word thing.”

“Why?” Harry asks, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head on them, so that he’s facing Louis.

“You want a safe word for a safe word because you want to tell me no and for me to keep going.”

Harry blushes and nods his head, eyes casted downward and away from looking at Louis.

The conversation ends with Harry getting shy and Louis sighing. Louis offers to order in, and upon deciding on Chinese food, Louis gets up from the couch and to grab his phone from the kitchen. He has two missed calls and a text from Liam concerned about Harry’s well being, and instead of replying himself, he puts Harry on the phone to set his step brother at bay.

*

“You know you don’t have to bring food every time you come here, right?” Louis asks when Harry arrives for his second weekend in Louis’ flat, his second set of classes.

“I know.” Harry hands Louis the pastries and leans up to kiss him on the lips. He’s getting taller every time Louis sees him and Louis notices, wonders what it’ll be like when he’s the shorter one in their relationship, and likes the advantage he has over him.

“I’m perfectly satisfied just eating you.” Louis winks and grins into Harry’s mouth. The bright red blush on the seventeen year old’s cheeks is enough to make his week.

*

Harry wakes up in the middle of the night on his third weekend with Louis to his panties down around his ankles and Louis under the covers, eating him out.

“Lou?” He whispers, groggily, before his hips buck forward moments later. He’s just woken up and he’s about to come and Louis doesn’t say anything, just works his tongue faster and faster until Harry’s legs are clenching tight and Louis’ mouth is suddenly on his cock, swallowing over him when he comes.

“You good?” Louis crawls beside Harry in bed as if nothing’s happened, as if he hasn’t just woken Harry up in the middle of the night to rim him.

Harry hides his face in Louis’ chest and they both end up sleeping the rest of the night naked, front to front while Harry rests on top of Louis’ chest like a kitten, legs curled into himself.

*

Louis’ job at the London Times leaves him weekends to do nothing but spend time with Harry and sleep while he’s at school, catching up with crappy reality television in between it all. By the end of October, he’s forgotten all about Halloween until Harry appears with a large paper bag on the Friday, the thirteenth, and his curiosity gets the best of him, peeking inside once taking it from Harry.

“You want me to take you trick or treating or summat?” Louis raises an eyebrow, awaiting a response for Harry who giggles.

“No,” he shakes his head, “I want to pass out sweets with you. I got you a costume, too.” He grins, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck.

Louis hums. “Okay,” he notices Harry’s smile right away, “but we need to go out and get sweets first.”

They go out the next day, Halloween, out of their own laziness and Louis’ reasoning that Harry had already spent so long on public transport and deserved a rest. Louis picks Harry up from the University with his hoodie over his head and hands in his pockets because it’s cold and raining, and opens his umbrella when he sees Harry hurrying down the building’s steps.

“You alright?” Louis asks, handing the umbrella to Harry. It’s big enough for the two of them, but Louis doesn’t fret about going underneath, yet doesn’t stop himself from getting the coverage, either.

“Yeah.” Harry smiles and holds Louis’ hand with his available one, his bag over his shoulders while they hurrying across the busy street.

Two blocks down they reach a grocery store, where Louis sets the wet umbrella into a basket and walks with Harry down the food aisles. They reach the Halloween section in the back wall of the store and while they look at sweets, Louis ignores the few pairs of eyes on where his and Harry’s hands are interlocked.

“What about this?” Louis suggest. He leans down to grab a big bag off one of the lower shelves and holds it out toward Harry. It claims there’s five hundred sweets inside.

Harry shrugs. “It’s on sale.”

They place it into the basket, and when Harry points out white ghost Peeps on their way to the cash register, American marshmallow sweets that are one hundred percent full of sugar, Louis adds them in as well.

“Do you want me to invite Liam, Zayn, and Niall over tonight?” Louis asks while they’re in line, behind other last minute sweets-buyers and an elderly lady who’s taking advantage of a sale on tuna fish.

“Okay.” Harry nods his head and leans into Louis’ side.

“Yeah?” Louis nudges him lightly, teasingly.

“Okay.” This time Harry giggles and then it’s their turn in line and Louis takes out his wallet, aware of Harry watching from behind.

It’s unsurprising when Liam agrees to come over right away. Zayn takes a bit more convincing and after persuading Niall with beer, their evening is planned.

It’s the costume part that’s surprising, because apparently they were already planning to dress up and go out tonight. Instead, they’re stuck in Louis’ living room, with Harry under Louis’ arm dressed in a pink dress with a crown and Louis, his prince.

“Harry’s very good at coordinating couples costumes, I see.” Zayn snorts in the kitchen while Louis’ stirring brownie mix in a bowl. Everyone else is watching a film in the living room, switching off on who gets to pass off treats when the doorbell rings, and eating most of it in between.

“You’re one to talk,” Louis laughs, “not sure what you can be when you have  _two_ boyfriends? Three little pigs? The Jonas Brothers?”

“Ha ha,” Zayn rolls his eyes and gets the bottle of vodka out of the fridge, “return to your princess, lover boy, I’ve got the brownie mix.”

Louis sets himself in Harry’s lap on the couch and doesn’t move until it’s his turn to answer the door. There’s a little girl dressed as a princess and Louis laughs, “My boyfriend has the same costume as you,” and slips two extra sweets into her pillow case.

When the brownies are done, Zayn barely bothers cutting them into squares, before they’re resting on the coffee table and Louis’ scooping five on a napkin for him and Harry to eat off of. They taste different, which Louis can’t quite put his finger on until Harry starts giggling into his shoulder an hour later and he’s glaring at Zayn from across the room.

“Zayn,” he’s about to kill him, “you put weed in the brownie batter?”

Zayn shrugs. “Got bored.”

“Liam, mate, reason with me here. Harry’s had three brownies and he has to be returned to your parents tomorrow, who’re going to wonder where their seventeen year old son who spends his free time  _coding_  got weed.”

“Zayn!” Liam’s only had one and throws the brownie he was about to eat directly at his boyfriend’s head.

While Louis tries to keep Harry sitting up and kisses the side of his head, the doorbell rings and Harry’s about to get up to go get it, but Louis pushes him back down, whispering, “No.” into his hair, and answers it himself.

After smiles and handing treats out to kids in store bought costumes, Louis returns to the living room to where Harry’s head has fallen into Niall’s lap and Niall’s using his forehead as a coaster for his beer.

“Niall,” Louis groans, “Harry is a person, not a piece of corkboard to protect the furniture from getting wet.”

“Sorry.” Niall apologizes not so sincerely, distracted by the college footie game they’ve changed the channel to on the television.

Louis manages to get Harry into his lap and runs his hands through his hair to soothe him while he murmurs incoherently under his breath.

“I don’t feel too good, Louis.” Harry whines, and Louis knows he’s about to throw up, manages to grab the brownie pan off the coffee table in time to savor Harry’s dress.

“Hey!” Zayn frowns from the floor where he’s seated beside Liam. “You owe me weed.”

“He’s been stoned all day.” Liam tosses a pillow at Zayn, before leaving the room angrily. He returns with an ice pack and warm cloth for Harry, and both he and Louis help Harry to the bathroom where he’s stripped and changed into something more comfortable. The doorbell rings twice and both times they hear Niall answering it.

“I’m thinking,” Louis hums once he and Liam get Harry successfully into bed. He fixes over Harry’s body and kisses him on the forehead from where he’s easily fallen asleep. “No sex for Zayn for a month.”

While Liam laughs, Louis opens Harry’s bag to find his stuffed buffalo, the one that Harry rarely ever takes out anymore, and Louis knows he’s slightly embarrassed about. “That can be arranged.”

“Good.” Louis nods his head. “No visitation rights, either. That means dressing with the bathroom door locked.”

“Didn’t know you had so much say in my sex life, Tommo.”

“’Course.” Louis rolls his eyes and manages a kiss in between Harry’s eyes. “I’ve all the say.”

*

When Louis feeds Harry turkey for three days straight, despite Harry insisting, “You’re not even American, Lou,” it’s obvious how fast the seasons are changing. Soon, the very-occasional warm weather they experience turns to a permanent reign of snow and sleet, and Louis’ worrying about what he’s going to get Harry for Christmas and when he’ll get to see him if he goes back home.

Eventually, he decides that a trip to Doncaster is worth being able to see the new twins again and visiting the rest of his siblings, his mum included. Louis resides in his old room and holds Doris and then Ernest, putting his shirt in the washing machine when he spits up on him. The house reeks of babies and he barely bumps into his mum’s fiancé, Dan.

“Why don’t you visit us anymore?” Phoebe asks when they’re on the couch watching a Christmas movie, something about Santa and reindeer and the elves. They’ve just had cake because  _unfortunately_ it’s Louis’ birthday and highly overshadowed by the holiday.

Louis sighs. “Well,” he doesn’t want to lie, knows the twins are old enough to handle portions of the truth, “I live in London. Which, as you may or may not know, is three hours south of here.”

“Can we live in London, too?” Daisy’s voice stretches out as she begins to rub her eyes. It’s nearly ten already and they’re obviously beginning to get tired, no matter how many times they try to deny it.

“Of course.” Louis grins. “Right after you turn eighteen.”

Phoebe grumbles something under her breath and rolls her eyes, before their mum comes into the room and whisks them off to bed.

Louis calls Harry out of boredom after trying to pay attention to the movie for ten more minutes. Everyone else has retired to their rooms for the night and Louis’ still downstairs, not used to going to bed until at least the clocks hits twelve o’clock.

“Hello?” Harry picks up.

“Hi, love.”

“Hi, Lou. Happy birthday.”

Louis cranes his neck to see if anyone else is in the room, just to be sure. “Thanks.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” Louis laughs lightly over the phone, “everyone’s gone to bed.”

“Can you call me back?” Harry asks, his voice lowering. “Like in an hour. I’m at a restaurant and I have a present for you.”

Louis frowns, but agrees, “Yeah, okay, love you.”

“I love you. Bye.”

“Bye.”

While Louis waits for Harry to get back from dinner, he goes upstairs to shower and picks through his bag for something to wear to bed, before blow drying his hair, and turning the television on in his room. When the clock ticks eleven he picks up his phone from where he’d tossed it on his night table, and is about to dial Harry’s number before he gets an incoming call from him instead.

“Hi, Harry.”

“Hi, Lou.” Harry’s voice is soft and Louis knows he could fall asleep to it. He’s done it before. “Remember how you had that, um, vibrator in your room?”

“Yes?”

“Well, I sort of borrowed it. And I want to use it now. It’s part of your gift, I got you something else, too.”

“Harry, love,” Louis sighs, doesn’t know what to say because he’s fingered Harry a few times before, but they’ve never put anything else in him, let alone a vibrator. It explains why it’s been missing, at least. “You sure you want this? You have lube and everything?”

“Yeah,” Louis can tell he’s nodding his head. “I still have the bottle you gave me.”

“Alright,” Louis clears his throat, “I’ll talk you through it, though, okay?” He knows it’s what Harry had intended for, anyway, and grins at the  _okay_  he gets from over the phone. “Are you naked?”

“I’m in my pants.”

“Take them off.” Louis waits. “Spread your legs. I want you to put one finger in dry.”

Harry puts the phone on speaker phone and sets it on the bed, and Louis can tell because he can suddenly hear everything, like Harry shucking the fabric of his pants across the room and his legs spreading wide. He makes a small wincing noise when his finger’s inside of himself.

“Lube,” Harry breathes, “please?”

“Color?”

“Yellow.”

“Okay, love, lube up two fingers, though, we’re not going slow for you.” Louis’ learned to give Harry what he wants and then take it away when he knows things are getting hard on him already. He does it when Harry has four fingers inside of himself and he’s itching to get the vibrator in.

“Take out your fingers and cover the vibrator in lube.” Harry complies. “I want it all the way in on high, Harry.”

He uses Harry’s name when he’s serious. Louis can hear the vibrating noise of the sex toy, listens to Harry’s heavy breathing through the phone.

“Lou,” Harry whines, “it’s half in. Red. Need to stop.”

“Keep going.” Louis already has a hand in his pants, but isn’t concentrated on himself, but Harry, and the vibrator half in him.

Harry manages to get the vibrator all the way in and once it’s done, Louis decides to give him some relief.

“I want you to set it on medium, can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathes. He instantly sounds better.

“Remember how I told you how to find your prostate. Do you remember how to do it?” Louis asks. “Find your prostate for me, love, and make sure the vibrator’s right against it.”

Harry makes out a moan, tries to bite it down because he and Louis both know his family, his  _extended_  family as well, are all just downstairs. Liam’s downstairs.

“It’s,” Harry stops for a second, “it’s on it Lou, now what?”

“Leave it just like that and let go of the vibrator. Put your hands behind your back and rest on them.”

Louis knows that Harry’s going to come in a matter of a minute. He speeds his hand up on his own cock and listens to the small creaks of his bed.

“You can fuck yourself on it, love, don’t worry. I won’t be mad.”

“O-Okay.”

When Harry comes, it’s small moans quieted into something only Louis can hear. Harry leaves the vibrator on throughout, right up against his prostate until Louis tells him to take it out and talks him through cleaning himself up. He tells him to shower and change into something of Louis’ afterward, and to text him when he’s in bed.

Baby

12:56

I’m in bed. Thank you for tonight. xx

You

12:57

Merry xmas. Goodnight. Love you. xoxoxoxo

*

Harry goes back with Liam to London to celebrate the New Year (his computer science classes don’t pick up again until January), and instead gets dropped off at Louis’ flat, where Louis’ delivered a scowl and promises Liam he’s invited over to his New Year’s Eve party on the thirty-first.

“Missed you.” Harry murmurs into the crook of Louis’ shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around one another until the seventeen year old pops back with a grin. “I’ve your present!” He grins and grabs Louis’ hand, bringing him to the couch where he brings his overnight bag with him.

“I thought you already gave me your present, love.” Louis didn’t forget, couldn’t forget for he wanked to the sound and mental image of Harry masturbating with his vibrator for days after the encounter.

“That was only part of it.” Harry takes a thick book out of his bag with a bow on top and hands it to Louis with a grin. “It’s a scrapbook.” He informs, which Louis already knows from the picture of the pair in the center and the names  _Louis & Harry_ on top with foam letters you can buy at the craft store. “I started making one for us but my mum cleans my room without telling me a lot and I don’t want her finding it.”

“You scrapbook?” Louis asks out of curiosity and flips to the first page. It’s a photo that Liam had taken off his phone during spring break, Louis and Harry in the water and splashing one another. The next picture has Louis ducking under water, right before he grabs Harry’s ankle and brings him beneath the surface as well.

“Sometimes.” Harry blushes and leans into Louis’ side while he flips through it. Louis does so briefly, before he reaches the back of the book where the cover is hollowed in to store more pictures.

“What’re these?” Louis asks, about to open the flap, but Harry quickly stops him.

“Look at those in private.” Harry kisses Louis’ jaw and wraps an arm around the front of his waist. It’s within seconds that they’re making out on the couch and the scrapbook’s gently placed to the floor.

Harry has his hands on Louis’ belt when Louis quickly sits up to stop him.

“Wait, wait, love. I’ve got your present, too.” He hurries to his bedroom to fetch it and returns with a gift bag. “Open it.” He grins, placing the pink and white striped bag in Harry’s lap.

The tissue paper is white and sparkly, and there’s three things in the bag. Harry takes out the softest one first, a soft white teddy bear with a pink bow on its head. Louis had found it while shopping for his little sisters and thought it was perfect.

The next is in a tall square box that fits snuggly in the bag and Harry gapes at it when he takes it out.

“Well I don’t want you stealing mine.” Louis grins and watches Harry read the back of the vibrator box. “I didn’t know what color you wanted so I thought a light pink served you best.” They both know pink is Harry’s favorite color.

The panties are at the bottom of the bag. There’s three, one all black, and the rest designs of white and pink.

“You can keep these here.” Louis kisses the side of Harry’s head. “If you don’t want your mum to see.”

Harry thanks Louis with a kiss and they do that until Harry insists on trying out his new vibrator. They move it to Louis’ room, where Harry’s told to put his hands behind his back while Louis strips him from his waist down.

Fingering him is easy and Harry watches Louis the entire time, only closing his eyes to buck off the bed when his prostate’s reached and they both know it’s time for the vibrator.

This time, it’s turned off when it first goes in and then is set on low. Louis thrusts it in and out of Harry until he begs, “Please, more.” and he has to comply.

Louis sets the vibrator on high without any transitioning period and sets the tip of the vibrator against Harry’s prostate, doesn’t move it until Harry’s begging to come.

“Just a bit more, hold it for me, love.” Louis thrusts the vibrator in and out with it on its highest speed, until Harry comes without permission and he’s bent over Louis’ lap just for that.

It’s just five spanks, but Harry’s crying by the end of it and Louis peppers him with kisses to make it up to him.

“You’re a good boy, love, don’t worry.”

“Love you.” Harry murmurs, his head lolling to the side. He always gets tired after he comes, and being spanked never helps.

“I love you, too.” Louis rubs circles into Harry’s hip gently. “Go to sleep, Harry, I’ll clean you up.”

*

Harry gets sick with the flu two days before New Year’s Eve and as much as Louis wants to take care of him, he knows he’s better off home. Liam sounds relieved when Louis calls him and asks for him to take Harry back to Cheshire, and he kisses Harry on the top of the head regretfully when he has to leave that afternoon.

*

On New Year’s Eve, Louis finds himself quickly bored at his own party and heads off toward his room, where the scrapbook Harry made the two of them sits absentmindedly on his desk. He flips through it and smiles at a picture Harry had taken of the two in bed, Louis asleep and nuzzling his face into his chest.

When he reaches the back of the scrapbook, he’s reminded of the section in the back meant for storing photos and opens it with curiosity. What he doesn’t expect are photos of Harry in lingerie. There’s one of three fingers in his bum, and another of his bum marked red in hand prints, obviously from himself.

Louis curses under his breath and makes sure his bedroom door is locked before he settles at the head of his bed and unzips his jeans. He only needs one photo to wank to, but duplicates helps speed up the process. When he’s done and no longer missing Harry so much he sends a text.

To: Harry

From: You

I saw the photos. Thanks for the orgasm. xx

*

“No, mum, no.”

“Why not, Lou? Don’t you want to spend some time with Ernest and Doris?”

Louis groans into the phone and rubs his forehead, shaking his head. “I told you it’s Harry’s birthday on the first.”

“Does he not like babies then?”

“No, but it’s his  _eighteenth_  birthday, mum. We’ve plans.” Plans to shag, most likely, but Louis doesn’t want to ruin the day they’ve been waiting for so long for with screaming babies whose nappies need to be changed.

“Ernest and Doris are very well behaved.” Jay insists, before hanging up.

Louis sighs under his breath and regrets never being estranged from his family.

*

Louis learns that his mum is a terrible listener the hard way when she shows up at his flat on February first with two twins in their pram and a large baby bag on her shoulder.

“Mum!” Louis had spent the day before food shopping and cleaning his flat and the morning finishing an article for work. “I told you no.”

“I know, darling, but Dan and I are going away and you know that grandma and grandpa can’t handle two babies  _and_  the twins and Lottie and Fizzy.”

“Then maybe Dan should stay home.” Louis suggests. He lets his mum into his flat despite his annoyance and doesn’t stop her from setting the baby bag on his counter.

“Oh, stop it.” Jay opens the bag and starts to unpack it. “These bottles are breast milk and there’s formula in the bag if you run out. Where’s your kitchen?”

Louis groans and shows her through a door to the kitchen. She places the bottles in the fridge.

“I packed enough nappies to last. I’ll be gone for two days. They sleep most of the day and when they don’t please play with them, or tell Harry to, he’s close to their age.”

“Mum.” Louis groans.

“Right, right, sorry, he’s eighteen. I’ve got to remember that. You’ve been together for how long?”

“A year in April.”

“Oh, wow, I didn’t realize it’s been that long.” Jay takes sunglasses out of her bag and pushes them onto her forehead. “Well, anyway, Doris can’t sleep without her teddy bear, it’s the yellow one in the bag. I’ll go down and get their cots.”

When Jay returns, the cots are set down in the middle of the living room and Ernest and Doris are placed in their individual ones.

“Don’t worry, Louis, they’re very well behaved.” Louis’ mum kisses him on the cheek before she goes and then he’s left sulking. When Doris begins to cry, he gets out the changing mat to change her nappy.

*

Louis answers the door bouncing Ernest in his arms to get him to stop crying.

“How did you know I wanted a baby for my birthday?” Harry asks, closing the door behind him and dropping his things in the doorway. He instantly goes to Louis’ side to coo at Ernest.

“Ernest is mine. Go find the other one.” Louis shoos Harry away from his little brother and is relieved when he finds him calming down.

“There’s another one?” Harry gasps, hurrying into the living room to find the other cot full of Doris. “And a girl! Oh Louis, I always wanted a girl.”

“You’re a real twat on your birthday, aren’t you?” Louis follows Harry further into the living room and seats himself and Ernest down on the couch.

“I’m a real twat when I’m going to get laid.” Harry grins, swaying with Doris and kissing her on the head. “You didn’t tell me your brother and sister were coming over. I could’ve bought them cute shoes for their feet.” Harry pouts and seats himself beside Louis on the couch. He lets Doris grab his pointer finger and only moves it away when she’s about to put it in her mouth. “I love babies.” Harry giggles and leans in to kiss Louis on the lips, their normal greeting having been distracted by the presence of Ernest and Doris.

“I’ve noticed.” Louis hums. “Can you hold him? I’ve got to do their bottles.”

Harry’s left alone with Louis’ youngest siblings while Louis hurries into the kitchen to get their bottles from where his mum had stored them for the time being. Her instruction say to heat them up in the microwave and he does so, testing it on his wrist (trying not to think about where the milk’s come from), and returning to the living room to hand one to Harry to feed Doris with, while taking Ernest back.

“Lou?” Harry asks when Doris has suctioned her mouth to the tip of the bottle. “How are we supposed to shag if the twins are here?”

Louis smiles bitterly. “That’s what I tried to tell my mum.”

“You told your  _mum_  we were having sex today?” Harry gasps. “I haven’t even told mine we’re dating.”

“Well not explicitly. Don’t worry, love, they’ll be fast asleep by tonight. You want Chinese or pizza?”

“Pizza, please.” Harry grins and then frowns dramatically when Doris spits some milk out of her mouth. It gets onto Harry’s shirt and Doris’ bib.

“You still love babies now?”

“Of course.” Harry plays with Doris’ chubby baby hands. “Indefinitely.”

*

“You bought me a cake!”

Louis sets the cake down onto the table along with candles and a lighter, the two plates and knife already there while the twins sleep in the living room.

In an instant, Harry hops into Louis’ lap sideways and kisses his jaw, soft pink lips pressed to dark facial hair and the strong line of Louis’ jawbone.

Louis fits as many candles as he has (nineteen to be exact, because one falls on the floor and even though he’s turning eighteen, Harry needs one for good luck) into the cake, before flicking his lighter on and dragging it across each end of the candle.

Louis’ about to start singing, has intentions of doing it to make Harry’s embarrassed red cheeks glow further against the light of the fire. Instead Harry grabs Louis’ face and kisses him until Louis knows he should pull back if they don’t want to ruin the frosting with candle wax.

Harry leans forward in Louis’ lap to blow out his candles, and Louis plucks them off when they’re all blown out.

He sets them on a napkin one by one, and Harry grabs the last one to suck the frosting off the end of, grinning around it at Louis.

“You want to eat that or have a slice of cake?” Louis gestures toward the candle in Harry’s mouth with his knife jokingly.

He doesn’t expect for Harry to take the candle out and set it on the napkin, followed by a hand placed passed the denim of Louis’ jeans and Harry’s mouth up against his ear.

“I want to eat you.” Harry frowns into the shell of Louis’ ear and slides his fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

Louis’ quick to be the one in charge, moving Harry’s hand out of his pants and tsking him, kissing his cheek because it is his birthday, after all. “Cake first.”

Louis cuts a large piece of cake twice the size of a normal one and sets it down on a plate for him and Harry to share. Harry sulks and grabs a fork for himself and eats one half while Louis eats the other.

“Don’t sulk,” Louis chastises, “I don’t want to have to take your virginity with red hand prints on your bum, love.”

Harry sits up straighter at the warning and eats chocolate cake in Louis’ lap like a good boy. When he asks for a glass of milk, he suddenly feels shorter without Louis’ lap to sit in that boosted his height. Louis serves him his milk and sits in the chair beside him, finishing the cake, before putting the cover back on and storing it away on the countertop.

“Why don’t you go in the bedroom? I’ll make sure the twins are asleep and won’t disturb us.” Louis leans down over Harry and plants a kiss to the top of his head. Once Harry’s gone, he puts their dishes in the sink and hurries to the living room, where both twins are comfortably asleep in their cots. When he notices Doris’ yellow bear on the floor, he sets it in the bassinet with her and kisses both baby’s foreheads before quietly hurrying to his room.

Louis doesn’t expect to find Harry in only pastel pink panties on his bed. He also doesn’t expect for his stuffed buffalo and the white bear he’d gotten for Christmas to be beside him, lined against the pillows. It shouldn’t be a surprise because Harry  _always_  sleeps with stuffed animals, even when he’s over Louis’ and has another human to cuddle with, but they’re about to have sex and the mental image of Harry clutching his pretty white bear in his arm while he’s filled with Louis leads Louis to hurrying his clothes off and only getting onto the bed once he’s in just his black boxers. The same pair that Harry was so eager to get into half an hour before.

“You look beautiful.” Louis kisses Harry’s neck and holds onto his slim waist gently. “You sure you want this?”

Harry nods his head, not blaming Louis for making sure.

“If you need me to go slower, let me know, okay?”

Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and nods his head.

Louis kisses down Harry’s body. He starts with his lips and the center of his neck where his Adam’s apple is, and trails down toward his chest. He kisses each individual nipple, including the two extra ones that appear as birthmarks most of the time. Louis kisses Harry’s belly button, licks down his navel, and kisses over his soft bulge in his panties, moving his head in between his legs that are suddenly spread open and kissing directly in between them.

“Lou?” Harry asks in a whisper. “Can we go under the covers?”

Louis pulls the duvet back and makes sure Harry’s as comfortable as can be before he takes a condom and his lube out from his night table drawer. He hasn’t had sex in nearly a year and could hold out forever if it meant getting to be with Harry.

Louis’ careful in opening Harry up and makes sure to do it thoroughly and without hurting him. Once Louis’ fit four fingers inside, he pulls Harry’s panties down his legs and shucks off his own boxers.

“You okay?” Louis asks, kissing Harry’s cheek gently.

Harry nods his head and wraps an arm around Louis’ waist, trying to bring him closer. They’re both hard, too hard for Louis to not even be in Harry yet.

“You ready, then?”

“Yeah.” Harry’s so quiet, shy almost and clearly out of his normal comfort zone, being a virgin and all.

And then he’s suddenly not when Louis pushes in gently. He knows this would be easier with Harry on his knees or his stomach, against the wall with his leg lifted, or anything else, but he’d rather it be like this for now. Louis wants to be able to see how Harry’s doing on his face in the case that he’s uncomfortable or wants to stop. He wants to be able to comfort him.

When Louis’ all the way in and Harry’s breathing terribly hard, Louis manages to think more than just how tight Harry feels and says, “Tell me when you’re adjusted.”

In the meantime, Louis kisses Harry’s forehead and fixes his hair behind his ears.

“You can move.” Harry murmurs. Louis notices him making a grab for his stuffed buffalo and teddy bear and waits until they’re directly beside him, the bear under his chin, before thrusting out gently, but not all the way, and then back in.

Louis does this slowly until Harry’s eyes suddenly squeeze shut and he can’t help but let out a moan. Louis leans further into him and laughs, “That your prostate, love?”

Harry makes out a small whine and squeezes tighter onto his stuffed animal while Louis makes sure he stays right against the specific spot, rubbing small circles against it with the head of his penis.

While Louis leans down to kiss Harry straight on the lips, Harry can barely keep his eyes open, lolls his head to the side and needs Louis to hold it up straight for him. His tight grip falls from his stuffed animal. Louis feels him come in between their stomachs when he does, and he follows at the beautiful sight of his boy.

Ernest and Doris get picked up two days later before it’s time for Harry to go. He meets Jay formally as Louis’ boyfriend for the first time with a limp in his step and one of Louis’ t-shirts covering his torso. If Jay would’ve arrived three hours prior, she’d have caught him in only Louis’ t-shirt and a pair of panties, and would have seen the hickeys lining his thighs. Three hours later and Harry’s lips are just as red from being wrapped around Louis’ cock for nearly half the morning.

*

Eleven days later and Harry’s all hand holding giggling across the table at the fancy diner Louis takes him to. They’d been arguing for nearly a week, Harry pouting over the phone, “But  _I_  was going to take you out. I’ve been saving all month, Lou.”

In the end they settled on splitting the bill because Louis felt bad that Harry had tried to put so much effort into Valentine’s Day, but also knew he couldn’t let him pay for all of it. Because they were both chipping in, Louis got them a table at a restaurant with a dress code.

“Do you want to get dessert or head out?” Louis asks when they’re nearly done with their meals. Harry keeps playing footsies with him under the table and Louis tries to hold in a laugh when he starts to flirt with the waiter.

“Let’s head out.” Harry suggests. “I don’t think we should pay £15 for a slice of cake just because it’s the day of love.”

“The day of love, huh?” Louis sets his hand on Harry’s thigh from underneath the table. He lowers the volume of his voice so no one listening in can hear. “Does that mean I get to rim you when we get home?”

As it turns out, Louis and Harry are still in the very early stages of the depth of their sexual encounters, mainly because Harry’s only just lost his virginity thirteen days ago and they only see one another on Friday nights and weekends.

Louis has cheesy rose petals waiting and spread out on his bed for Harry. He has fuzzy handcuffs that he’d not so accidentally taken from Liam’s flat that are cuffed to Harry’s wrists behind his back, leaving him squirming away while Louis eats him out. He’s fucked on his front, with Louis kissing his shoulders and whispering into his ear about what a good boy he’s being.

“The best boy.” Louis whispers.

He almost misses it when Harry whispers, “Daddy,” into the ruby red sheets and rose petals beneath him.

*

“Lou,” Liam says from where he’s on the opposite end of the couch, “we need to talk.”

Louis puts down his plate of takeaway and raises an eyebrow, knows that Niall and Zayn’s curiosity has been piqued from where they eat on the floor just as much as his.

“I want to spend spring break with Harry.”

Louis frowns noticeably. It’s nearing April and  _of course_  he’s making plans to spend the week of spring break with Harry, has even scheduled his holiday in coordination with it, all under the guise of Harry spending time with Liam. He didn’t mean that Harry was actually going to  _stay with Liam_ , had so many plans thought out for their one year anniversary.

“How come?” Louis eyebrows furrow, his gaze turning into a suspicious glare.

“Louis, I never even see him. My parents are going to be wicked suspicious when we all go on holiday together and aren’t I-See-You-Every-Week-And-You’re-My-Best-Friend close.” Liam shrugs. “Besides, he’s my step brother.”

Louis doesn’t like the jealousy that falls in the pit of his stomach, can’t stand the idea of Liam having an automatic claim to his boyfriend, all because their parents got  _married_.

“Don’t be upset, Lou,” Zayn turns his shoulder to glance at him, “you do hog Harry a bit. He’s not just yours.”

“You’ve  _discussed_  this?” Louis’ a bit outraged and more so hurt, feels like Harry’s being taken away from him.

“Well, yeah, he’d be staying with us.” Niall shrugs like the matter is nothing, so, so casual, even though it’s going to tear Louis up inside.

Louis suddenly feels like the odd one out upon realizing that Harry will be Niall and Zayn’s brother in law if the relationship lasts that long. He knows Liam, Zayn, and Niall could never all get married legally, but that it wouldn’t stop them from getting rings, throwing a ceremony, and calling each other their husbands.

Louis swallows over the hurt in his throat and gets off the couch. He goes into the kitchen to rinse his plate off in their sink before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

To: Harry

From: You

I don’t know if Liam told you but you’re spending spring break with him.

When Louis gets home he washes the hurt off of him in a cold shower and dresses in a too-big jumper that smells like Harry. He falls asleep, even though it’s two in the afternoon and he has an article due by midnight tonight.

*

“Louis!” Louis wakes to the slam of his front door and Liam’s voice. “You absolute piece of shit, where are you?”

Louis groans into his pillow, notes that it’s still light outside, and sits up in bed just in time for Liam to come into the room.

“I was  _going_  to explain the situation to Harry but he seemed to call me first.” Liam crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorway, seeming displeased.

_Good._

“Sucks, then, doesn’t it?” Louis runs a hand through his hair, knowing it’s messy, and leans against his headboard.

“He called me  _crying_ , Lou. He thinks you broke up with him.”

Louis’ heart falls an inch into his chest. “Well why does he think that?” He crosses his arms over his chest defensively, immaturely at best.

“Louis, he was crying. He said you’re not picking up your phone.”

“I was asleep.”

“Fix this.”

“Why don’t you?” Louis rolls his eyes and pulls the duvet back, getting out of bed. “You started this, Liam, I was just passing the message on for the person who the change of plans solely effects.”

Louis grabs his phone and locks himself in the bathroom, noticing the numerous missed calls and texts he has from both Harry and Liam, and a message from his mum asking him about what day he’s coming home and visiting the girls during spring break.

When he was  _supposed_  to introduce Harry to everyone as his boyfriend.

“Hi, Harry.” Louis speaks first when Harry answers his call on the second try. There’s a small sniffling and Louis leans his head against the wall from where he sits on the floor, biting the inside of his cheek anxiously. “You doing okay, love? Liam told me you were upset.”

“’M fine.” Harry sniffles.

“I wouldn’t break up with you, darling. Especially not over the phone, you know that.”

More sniffling.

“Don’t cry, love,” Louis coos, “I texted you after I left Liam’s and then went home and had a nap. If I would’ve known you’d taken it like that I would’ve called you, okay?”

There’s silence for a moment, and then Harry’s soft voice, “Why do I have to spend spring break with Liam? Why can’t I see you?”

Louis sighs. “That’s a question I can’t answer.” Another moment of no noise but breathing. “You’ll have to ask Liam.”

Louis has intentions of putting Liam on the phone, but when he leaves the bathroom he’s nowhere in sight.

“Tell me about your day, then, sweetheart, let me hear all about it.”

Harry mentions how there were fish and chips for lunch and he’d gotten the last one. He talks about how Nick asked him to their spring dance but he said no because it’s on a Friday night and that’s Louis time. And then Louis interrupts him to make sure that he knows he’s allowed to use some of that time for himself, is suddenly so conscious of  _hogging_  Harry, of sucking up everything the eighteen year old can give like a parasite.

“I want to spend Friday nights with you.” Harry hums, and Louis’ glad that he can hear the smile on his face, can practically see the way he’s looking down with rosy red cheeks. “Lou?” Harry suddenly asks. “Do you mind if I hang up now? I want to call Liam.”

“That’s okay. I love you. If you need to talk after I’ll be home all night.”

“Okay.” Harry pauses for a moment, his voice growing quieter. “I love you, Louis.”

*

“Louis!” Harry squeals into the phone later that night while Louis’ reading over his article. It’s only nine and he has three hours left until it’s due. “Liam agreed to let me stay with you so long as I come over to visit him.”

“Wait, really?” Louis frowns, takes his reading glasses off out of shock.

“I blackmailed him that I’d tell mum about Halloween.” He giggles into the phone.

“If you were here right now I’d high five you but since you’re not I’m genuinely surprised Liam didn’t threaten to blackmail us back. What a good stepbrother.” Louis mulls over that and hums while Harry goes over the entire conversation. “That’s a valid point,” Louis interrupts him in between, “I’d be uncomfortable if I had to spend a week with your ex, or any current boyfriend’s ex. Although I doubt Zayn would do anything but try to make you uncomfortable and ask about our sex life. Now that I think about it, it’s probably a conflict of interest for you to stay over for so long, anyway.”

“You’re missing the point, Lou.” Harry pouts. “I’ve got to go. I still have homework to do. Love you, goodnight.”

Louis smiles. “Night, love.”

*

Harry comes to Louis’ on the first day of spring break, a Saturday. They leave for Doncaster by train the following day.

Throughout the ride, they share a set of earbuds for the purpose of getting to be so close that their heads are leaning against one another’s. Louis notices the way Harry’s leg is bouncing up and down sporadically when they reach the thirty minutes until arrival mark.

“You good, love?” Louis asks softly. The train isn’t nearly as crowded as it could be, and the entire back of their cart is just them, seated in a single booth together.

“I’m fine.” Harry murmurs. He leans his head on Louis’ shoulder. “A bit nervous.”

“You’ve met them before.”

“That was different,” Harry murmurs, “I was there for Liam’s graduation and they didn’t even know we were dating.”

“Aw,” Louis coos, “love, don’t worry. You’re wearing your necklaces today, aren’t you? The twins love anything shiny.” Harry giggles. “And your curls,” he gapes, “definitely your curls, make sure to take your beanie off when we get there.”

“What if your mum makes me sleep on the couch?” Harry asks, interlocking his fingers with Louis’.

Louis laughs, “Babe, I’m twenty-four.”

Harry sulks until Louis presses a kiss to his forehead and wraps an arm tighter around him to warm him in the train. Even though it’s spring, there’s still snow on the ground and light flurries pouring down outside. It rained the previous day and it’s all turning to mush.

*

“Louis!” Daisy and Phoebe cling to Louis’ sides and wait for him to bend down to give them a hug and a kiss each, before rolling their eyes when he asks where Lottie and Fizzy are.

“How should I know?” Phoebe scoffs. “Upstairs, probably.”

Louis hums and takes Harry into the kitchen by the hand, leaving their bags by the front door. They plan to spend a night or two before returning to London and spending the rest of the holiday in Louis’ flat. Liam has one allotted day with Harry, as promised and part of his settlement to allow Harry and Louis to spend their one year anniversary week together.

“Oh, Louis, it’s so nice to see you.” Jay’s feeding Ernest and Doris something liquefied and green, and leans into Louis to kiss him on the cheek with a baby spoon in hand. “And Harry, I’m glad you agreed to come visit. I’ve barely been able to give you the ‘if you hurt my son’ speech.”

Harry smiles shyly and leans further into Louis for support.

“Why don’t you and Harry go get washed up? We’re going out to eat right after I finish feeding the twins and getting ready. Lottie and Fizzy have agreed to stay home and watch them.”

“We can feed them.” Louis offers. “Harry loves babies.”

Jay thanks them profusely, before hurrying upstairs and leaving Louis and Harry alone with the twins, who sit contently in their height chairs.

Louis picks up where his mum left off and begins to feed Doris while Harry picks up the spoon stuck in a small plastic bowl of baby food and holds it out toward Ernest’s mouth. Harry’s not looking at Ernest, but Louis, and giggles when he lets the spoon gently rest against his bottom lip.

Louis makes a face at Ernest that causes him to move his head back and squeal. “Sorry, love,” Louis’ so obviously not sorry, “Babies just love me more than you.”

Harry pouts until Louis leans forward to kiss it off his mouth. By the time Jay’s ready to go and she’s rallied Dan and the older twins up, the younger set of twins are all fed and ready to be put to bed for their afternoon naps.

*

Harry’s naturally shy and keeps his hands in his lap in the back of the car for the most of the car ride. Phoebe and Daisy continuously turn around to talk to Louis, before being chastised by their mother and turning back around, only for the process to start all over again.

“You alright?” Louis nudges Harry with his shoulder, mouth by his ear.

Harry looks up to nod his head and appreciates Louis grabbing his hand and the tight reassuring squeeze that follows.

*

“How long have you two been together again?” Jay asks during appetizers.

Louis’ seated with Harry on his left and Daisy on his right, whereas Harry’s seated with Phoebe on his left and Louis on his right. Across from them are Dan and Jay, and Louis tries to not show any obvious distaste toward his mum’s fiancé, but it’s slowly proving itself a challenge.

“A year this week.” Louis takes a sip of his water. “We met last spring break.” Which is sort of a lie, because they’re both aware of having met during Harry and Liam’s parent’s wedding. Louis doesn’t like to count it, because he’d been dating Zayn and Harry was too young to possibly ever consider as a boyfriend at the time.

“I hadn’t realised it’d been so long. Congratulations.”

Harry blushes and murmurs, “Thanks,” quietly and under his breath. He’s holding Louis’ hand under the table when their meals come, and when Louis’ doesn’t try to let go they decide to stay like that.

While Jay spends her meal telling the twins not to point at another table and to sit properly, Louis and Harry stay in their own little bubble as per usual, small whispers back and forth.

“Do you like the pasta?”

“It’s good.” Harry smiles and nods his head, doesn’t even flinch when Louis takes some from off his plate.

“Want a mushroom? I hate mushrooms.”

“Okay,” Harry takes them from Louis and puts them in the corner of his plate, “I love mushrooms.”

Halfway through eating, Harry moves his hand out of Louis’ and sets it on his knee from under the table.

“Can you come to the bathroom with me?” He whispers, biting his lip.

Louis gives Harry a look of confusion but doesn’t question him, just politely excuses himself and Harry to the bar. They walk past the few people scattered about the back wall ordering drinks and into one of the independent bathrooms, small with doors that lock. Harry takes advantage of that the second he’s inside.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and kisses him on the lips until Louis pulls back, confused and holding onto Harry’s waist.

“You brought me in here to make out?” Louis laughs, confused in the fluorescent lighted bathroom. It’s the time of day that the restaurant isn’t crowded. No one’s waiting on them to use the bathroom.

“I brought you in here for you to  _fuck_  me.” Harry murmurs into Louis’ skin, and Louis almost thinks he’s heard wrong, but Harry has a hand on Louis’ groin  _quickly._

“Love,” Louis’ very confused, “there’s not enough time for that. I’ve got to open you up and my family—“

“I opened myself up at your house.” Harry’s cheeks are flushed red and he hides his face well into Louis’ neck, using the scratchiness of his beard for comfort.

“Fuck, fine.” Louis backs Harry against the countertop. He can already feel himself getting hard under Harry’s exhibitionism. He lets Harry undo his belt quickly and tug it down past his hips along with his boxers. Harry’s hands are big and soft and fast around his cock, so fast that Louis has to push them away from making him come.

Louis has Harry turn around and lean over the sink. Checking to see how well Harry’s opened himself up, Louis’ able to slip a finger inside of him and then another, filling him quickly

“Lou,” Harry moans at four fingers, all too fast for him to take at once, “Lou, stop.”

Louis does five. He has the temptation to fist Harry until he can’t take it anymore in a public restroom, but manages to refrain when Harry clenches around his hand and reminds him how hard he’s getting.

Fucking Harry while standing is a beautiful thing because Harry’s legs are wrapped tightly around Louis’ waist and his arms are clinging around his neck, leaning on him for support while Louis thrusts in and out, moves his hips back and forth while Harry hangs onto him like a child, so needy and always pleading.

Louis knows he has to be fast, but stays close to Harry throughout his thrusts, their torsos pressed together and Harry’s head resting against his, between the crook of his neck and shoulder bone. They’re close enough that Harry only has to move his lips to murmur, “Don’t let me come.” He nearly begs and grips his fingers tight against the fabric of the back of Louis’ t-shirt.

Louis makes a move to squeeze Harry’s balls when he can tell he’s about to come, wants to be everything he can for him, but also knows these newfound kinks are no place for a public bathroom with his twin sisters and mum so close.

Harry comes and begins to cry in disappointment, and that’s when Louis comes, not from Harry’s small whimpers and apologies, but Harry’s come stuck in between their bodies. It’s a terrible mess that he’s not looking forward to having to clean up.

“Love,” Louis murmurs, “please don’t cry. You tried your best. Such a good boy for me.”

Harry hiccups and bites his bottom lip. “Can you clean me?” He asks softly. “But not inside my bum. I want your come dripping out of me during dinner.”

“How come?” Louis frowns.

“Punishment.”

They manage to get cleaned up quicker than expected and Louis would estimate they’ve been gone for a total of five minutes. Heading over to the bar before returning to their table, Louis orders two root beer floats and two glasses of red wine.

The root beer floats go to Phoebe and Daisy and are delivered with a kiss to both of their cheeks from Louis and his whispering of, “These are from Harry.” even though Louis paid for them and it was his idea.

“Say thanks to Harry, lovelies.” Harry and Louis seat themselves with their wine, and Phoebe and Daisy grin at Harry and echo each other’s thanks under the encouragement of their mother.

“Why isn’t Lottie’s boyfriend as nice as Harry?” Phoebe asks Louis while he resume his meal. He keeps glancing over at Harry to make sure he’s alright, knows he’s feeling the aftermath of being thoroughly fucked in the toilets.

“No one’s as nice as Harry, Phoebe.” Louis shakes his head. “And definitely not the scum Lottie brings home.”

“Louis!” Jay gasps. Dan has no part in this and Louis feels triumphant.

“Oh, c’mon, mum, are we going to continue lying to ourselves?”

Jay rolls her eyes, knowing her son’s right, but in Lottie’s defense she’s barely eighteen. Harry’s age. Harry’s age.

“Harry, you know, you’re about the age of Lottie.” Jay notes during dessert. “Do you know where you’re going to Uni next year?”

“I got accepted to London University.” Harry smiles politely.

“Mum, don’t compare him to Lottie.” Louis grumbles, nearly gags around his fork.

“Well why not?”

“Because Lottie’s my sister and I’m  _dating_  Harry.”

Jay hums, like she’s thinking it over.

“Lottie got accepted to a few places around here but I think she’s looking into taking a year off, maybe shadowing someone in the cosmetic business. What’re you doing, Harry?”

“Computer science.” Harry grabs Louis’ hand from under the table where no one else can see and places the tips of his fingers in between his legs where his jeans are wet. Wet with Louis’ come from leaking out of him.

“That’s lovely. I’ve heard there’s a large future for that field.”

The afternoon lunch has a lot of side conversations, mostly between Jay and Dan and Harry and Louis, and also Harry and Louis and the twins.

“Where are you from, Harry?” Daisy asks while Dan and Jay get up to get the bill.

“Cheshire.”

“How did you meet Louis, then?” It’s Phoebe’s turn to badger him. One question each and it goes on for what seems like forever until Louis tells them enough and Harry blushes and buries his face into the side of Louis’ arm.

When they get back to the house, Lottie and Fizzy leave separately within five minutes, reassuring Jay that Ernest and Doris are fine and haven’t woken up yet. Harry feels wet in his pants and asks Louis if he can go upstairs to change.

They’re about to go up when Jay calls from the kitchen, “Are you going to be long, Lou? I need to have a word with you.”

“Harry’s having a nap. I’ll just make sure he’s settled in first.”

Louis holds Harry’s hand up the steps and has him follow behind down the long hall, turning on the corridor to get to Louis’ room.

The second Harry gets inside he fumbles with the button of his jeans and kicks them down his legs, nearly peeling them off. The wet spot is obvious on his boxers and Louis goes into the attached bathroom to get him a wet flannel to clean up with.

“Do you think you’re still all opened up for me?” Louis asks when he comes back. Harry’s boxers are on the floor and he takes the flannel to clean himself up, letting Louis wipe down his bum with it afterward. He hums and lets his finger trace over Harry’s hole through the fabric of the cloth, noticing that it’s still stretched open.

“What if your mum comes in?”

Louis gestures toward the lock on his doorknob and kisses Harry’s forehead.

“I won’t fuck you yet. Let’s just find you something to wear, okay?”

Instead of going into Harry’s suitcase or his own, Louis goes to his closet, which is filled with tan khakis and all his old school uniform tees. He shuffles through fabric, searching for something that’ll fit Harry comfortably, sort of stalling, until he steps away from the closet.

He goes to his night table instead where he knows there’s a butt plug and tells Harry to lay on his front on the bed.

“What about—“ Harry starts, but is cut off by Louis straddling the back of his thighs, leaning down to kiss the back of his shoulder to quiet him.

Harry’s bum cheeks are pulled apart and the tip of the butt plug goes in with ease. The further he tries to fit it inside, the harder it gets, but Harry adapts quickly, like he’s made to have things inside of him. The best part is that Harry hasn’t seen how big the butt plug is and doesn’t know how much further it can go in until it’s done and he’s panting.

“Sit up.”

Harry flips onto his back and his eyes open wider, lips parting in shock.

“Oh my god,” Harry moves his hips back, “Lou, can you, um, it’s in really deep.”

Louis sighs and has Harry turn over again. He’d almost forgotten the main reason why he’d purchased the butt plug to begin with. Pressing the on button, Harry’s hips buck and he lets out a moan that’s too loud to fit.

“Stay just like that for me, love.” He goes over to his closet and finds one of his many old school ties, a navy blue, and wraps it around Harry’s face, through his mouth, and ties it around the back of his head. Louis grabs another and decides that he likes Harry like this, hands behind his back and tied together.

Louis helps Harry flips over onto his back and listens to the light noise of the vibration of the plug, knowing that it’s a lot louder to Harry, who has it inside of him. He pulls down the gag and kisses Harry on the lips.

“You want this?”

Harry nods his head.

“If you want me to stop, I need you to shake your head at any point, okay? I’m going to put a blindfold on now and then go downstairs to talk to my mum.”

“Okay.” Harry murmurs, before the tie is lifted back up his face and around his mouth. The blindfold is fixed on with ease, and Louis kisses Harry right under the ear before he leaves. The door is shut and locked for precautionary measures.

Once he’s downstairs, Louis heads casually into the kitchen and announces to his mum, “Harry’s having a nap. I’d like to join him unless you need me for something.”

“That’s actually what I want to talk about.” Jay sighs and sits down, expecting Louis to do the same. He’s reluctant, because sitting down means welcoming the conversation, but does so anyway, figuring it’d be good for Harry to be on edge for so long before he’s fucked. “I think Harry should sleep in the guest room tonight.” Jay announces and Louis frowns instantly.

“How come?”

“Love, he’s just eighteen. And you’re quite older than him. He’s Lottie’s age, and if I had Lottie over an older boy’s house, or any boy’s house, I’d want them in separate beds.”

“Mum, he’s legal, if that’s what you’re trying to get at.” Louis doesn’t want to have this conversation. He’s already taken the appropriate measures to go about the age issue. He’s twenty-four and should be allowed to sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend in his mum’s house.

“Fine,” Jay sighs, scooting her chair back against the hard tiles and standing, “but please don’t do anything illegal in this house.”

Louis thinks of the irony and goes upstairs, heavy footsteps to let Harry know he’s nearby.

The door is opened slowly with Louis’ key, and he can see the small thrusts of Harry’s hips as he tries to fuck himself on the plug. He’s entirely nude in Louis’ bed,  _Louis’_   _childhood bed_ , and they’re about to fuck there as well.

Harry’s never ridden Louis before, and never with his hands behind his back and blindfolded. Once Louis’ stripped, he crawls onto the bed and leans down by Harry’s ear, kissing him right on the side of his head and whispering, “I’m going to take it out now, okay?”

Harry swallows noticeably, but doesn’t reject, nods his head even from where he’s lying on his front.

Louis’ gentle with turning the plug off, can hear Harry’s sigh of relief, and then slowly eases it out of him. When he tests a finger inside, Harry’s opened enough to only need lube to be ready to go.

And so he is. Gently eased into sitting up with the encouragement of Louis’ fingers hooked under his arm, Harry kneels on his knees and waits for Louis’ guidance, still and pliant.

“You’re going to ride me, okay? Think you can do that?”

Harry nods his head and kneels forward when Louis urges him into his lap. There’s the noise of Louis putting lube on himself, and then fingers in Harry’s bum to cover him with lube.

Louis grabs Harry’s waist and eases him onto his cock slowly. When he’s all the way down, Louis tugs the gag out of Harry’s mouth and leans forward to kiss him on the lips.

“My mum,” Louis murmurs, “she wants you to sleep in the guestroom because you’re Lottie’s age.”

“Want to sleep with you.” Harry frowns and nuzzles his cold nose into Louis’ shoulder. It’s when they begin to actually fuck that he has to pull away, Louis having his hips move too fast to keep up. Harry’s terribly hard and comes on Louis’ stomach and his own fast, before Louis’ even close, and then he gets lazy, falling forward because of his lack of balance and from being so tired.

“Harry, baby, daddy needs to come too.”

With the blindfold down past his chin Harry pants and makes a small squealing noise when Louis switches their positions quickly. Harry’s flipped onto his front and his legs are parted from behind, Louis thrusting into him quickly, so quickly.

Harry makes small noises that get louder and louder until the tie needs to be put in between his lips again to stop any noise from coming out and echoing through the walls to the rest of Louis’ family.

Louis comes and then he’s holding Harry tight and kissing the top of his head.

“Do you want to shower?” He asks because he knows it’s been a messy day between the restroom at the restaurant and Harry being tied up.

The gag’s pulled off along with the blindfold. Once Harry’s hands are untied, he turns over in bed onto his back and rests his head on top of Louis’ chest.

“In a bit,” he yawns, “tired.”

Louis smiles. “I love you.

“Love you, Lou.”

*

Louis and Harry end up getting their way when Jay doesn’t say anything upon realising they were going upstairs for the night, together. Harry’s changed into Louis’ sweatpants and Louis’ t-shirt, all too big for him, and does a small bounce on the bed before falling back against the headboard and beside Louis, who’s gotten his laptop out and is starting it up.

“I’m not very tired.” Harry says. They’d had a nap longer than expected, and when they were done, Jay was knocking on the door that dinner would be ready in twenty and that was when they’d been able to shower, quickly and with minimum amounts of touching on either end.

“That’s why we’re watching a movie, my love.” Louis opens up his browser and types in Netflix, before handing the computer to Harry for him to pick something out. “What do you want to watch?”

Harry shrugs and hides his face in Louis’ shoulder, murmuring into his neck softly, “Porn.”

It’s settled when Louis takes the laptop back and goes into a folder that Harry hadn’t seen.

“If I would’ve known family turned you on I would’ve taken you to my mum’s house earlier.”

Harry giggles and pulls away, still leaning into Louis’ side as he watches him navigate the laptop. Louis grabs his headphones and hands an earbud to Harry, the pair obviously not listening to it out loud for the rest of the house to hear.

The video turns into a bust when the acting is terrible and horribly scripted. Harry laughs every time something weird or unusual happens, and Louis can’t take any of it seriously when there’s an eighteen year old giggling into his shoulder.

“Sleep, then?” Louis asks when it finally ends, closing his laptop and taking his headphones back.

Louis gets up to turn off the light while Harry grabs his stuffed bear and buffalo to place next to him in bed. Harry plays little spoon like always and rolls over onto his side, spooning his own stuffed animals while Louis holds him and kisses the back of his shoulder softly, lulling him to sleep.

*

Louis and Harry go back to London a day later. They have a picnic at a park by Louis’ house to officially celebrate their one year anniversary, followed by sex and taking the tube to Liam’s flat, visiting him as promised.

The week flies by too fast, and then they’re back in the routine of Harry visiting on weekends and Louis dropping him off and picking him up to and from his computer science classes. Somehow, it all falls into place.

 


End file.
